Alex's Secret
by karlianne13xx
Summary: Alex has a secret and Max finds out. What will happen? Trailer inside! it's Nalex and Max/OC
1. Trailer

**Hi this is a WOWP story (DUH!)**

**It;s called.... (drum role)**

**Alex's Secret**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Here is the trailer thing**

Alex is keeping a secret from everyone,

Even her family.

_"I can't tell anyone!!! I'm sos tupid to let this happen!!" Alex said to herself sobbing._

That secret is somewhere in Alex's journal,

and one day Max finds it.

_"What? That is impossible!!" Max says._

_"No it;s possible. It's ture. Can you ask Alex to fix this hole?" Replies Alex's teddy bear._

If Alex's parent's find out her powers might be taken away.

_"Max you can't tell Mom, Dad, Justin, anyone!!" Alex pleaded._

_"Max can't tell me what?" Justin asked._

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Jake T. Austin as Max Russo

Nick Jonas as Nate Jonas

in...

**Alex's Secret**

coming to a computer screen near you...

**How do you like it?**

**Read & review :)**


	2. Max Knows

**Heeeeey! Thanx for the reviews and stuff :o)**

**Here is CHAPTER 1... **

**Chapter 1**

**Max Knows**

Max P.O.V

**November 7th.**

"I'm HOME!!" I yelled walking into my family's loft. I knew my Mom and Dad were at the sandwich shop but I wanted to see if Alex or Justin were home.

"I'm upstairs Max!" I heard Justin yell from his room.

"Where's Alex?" I asked. She probably on her normal Friday night date with Nate but it doesn't hurt to check.

"She's on her date with Nate. DUH!" Justin said as if it were obvious.

Now time to do what I do every Friday when Alex is on her date. I sneak into her journal and read her secrets. I know it's an invasion of privacy but I'm her little brother. I'm supposed to do that. So far I have found out she _loves _Nate, thinks Harper is a retard and doesn't think Justin is a nerd or dork. I took the book into her room so Justin wouldn't suspect anything.

"Literarium Terrarium" I said as I poofed into the book. "Whoa, what happened here?" Everything was dark. I mean there were dark clouds filling the skies. Above the castle there was a thunder storm with lighting and everything. Obviously Alex was _not _ in a good mood last time she drew in here. "Time to go to the castle" I said.

Here castle was worse. Normally it was all clean from the maids and everything but today, today it was all dark and dirty. I walked by the dungeon and in it were all the maids and chefs and everyone else, well except the master chef and Prince Nathan, A.K.A Nate. Alex was definitelyin a very bad mood. While I was walking through the halls of the castle, I noticed something, or should I say a couple somethings, on her bed.

"What the?" I asked myself walking into Alex's master bedroom/spa. On Alex's bed were about 20 pregnancy tests. "Oh god." I know they are drawn in a book but if she drew them, does that mean she actually took them? I opened the first box I saw. She hadn't taken that one yet. I opened 5 others. They were all blank. She must have just drew them here because she might be taking them tonight. Wait, what if she isn't going out on a date today with Nate? What if she's not home yet because she went out to buy these? "I'm screwed!" I said out loud by accident.

I left Alex's room holding one of the boxes. "Teddy bear, where are you?" As soon as I said that Alex's teddy bear appeared beside me.

"Hello. I'm Alex's teddy bear. Who are you?" The teddy bear asked me.

"I'm Max. Alex's brother." I said.

"Your not supposed to be here are you." The teddy bear asked me.

"No I'm not. I have a question. Is this true?" I asked holding up the pregnancy test.

"Sure is. Why do you think it's so dark here? Alex is in a really bad mood about it." The teddy bear told me.

"But this is impossible!" I said back.

"It's possible. It;s true. Can you tell Alex to fix this hole?" I didn't answer I just ran back to the castle to put the test back just in case Alex came in.

But then I heard a noise.

"UHHHH!!!!! I'm sooo STUPID!!!" I heard Alex yell. I'm so screwed! Just then Alex walked in and saw me. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had tear stained cheeks. "Why the hell are you here!!!" She screamed at me.


	3. The Tests part 1

"_UHHHH!!!!! I'm sooo STUPID!!!" I heard Alex yell. I'm so screwed! Just then Alex walked in and saw me. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had tear stained cheeks. "Why the hell are you here!!!" She screamed at me._

"Ummm..." I said trying to think of an excuse. Then her eyes went wide. She started looking from me to the pregnancy and back.

"Umm... Those are just there to... ummmm..." Alex stuttered also trying to think of an excuse.

"Alex," I said calmly, "Are you really... pregnant?"

Alex didn't look me in the eyes. She just stared at the floor as I saw tears roll off her face making a little puddle on the ground. "Alex don't cry!" I said rushing over to her and giving her a hug.

Alex had calmed down a bit and said, "Max go get the 4 boxes on the top." I listened to her and got them and brought them back. "If you want the answer to your question open the boxes." I did as I was told. I looked at the first one. Positive. The second. Negative. So there's a 50/50 chance here. I closed my eyes as I opened the third box and pulled out the test. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. It was positive. And now the last test. I opened the last box and pulled out the test. It was positive. I could hear Alex quietly sobbing.

"Alex it's OK," I tried comforting her but she kept crying.

"Not it's not Max! I'm 15 almost 16 and I'm pregnant! The worst part is me and Nate have been fighting lately and we almost broke up!" She sobbed into my shoulder the best she could. I was a kinda shorter then her but I was standing on my tippy toes the best I could.

"Alex those were only 4 tests! Don't you have more?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah I have like 10 more but if 3 out of 4 said I am then I'm pretty sure I am." She sobbed again.

"Alex let's go so you can take those other tests." She nodded her head at me. "Literarium Terrarium." We then poofed out of Alex's journal and appeared in her room.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Alex said grabbing the bag on her bed and rushing to the bathroom.

**1 hour later...**

I had been waiting in my room watching TV for an hour now. I heard muffled crying so I got up and went to the bathroom. I put my ear to the door and Alex was on the ground crying. Her back was facing me so I couldn't se the pregnancy tests. I walked so I could see over her shoulders and saw...


	4. The Tests part 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeey :o)**

**Thanx for reviewing!!**

**I noticed something**

**The first chapter is called **

**Max Knows**

**And today when I went on **

**.com**

**I went on WOWP**

**and it said a new episode is coming out called**

**Harper Knows**

**Isn't that creepy?**

*** * * * ***

_**1 hour later...**_

_I had been waiting in my room watching TV for an hour now. I heard muffled crying so I got up and went to the bathroom. I put my ear to the door and Alex was on the ground crying. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see the pregnancy tests. I walked so I could see over her shoulders and saw..._

… They were all spread out on the floor while Alex looked at them sobbing. I counted them. Three were negative and seven were positive. Including the other ones thats four negative and ten positive. It was definite, Alex and Nate were gonna be parents, and I was gonna be an uncle.

I went up from behind Alex and gave her a hug. She turned around and said, "Max why was I stupid enough to do this? Why didn't we use protection?"

"Alex, it was an accident. Nate will help you through this, Harper will and so will I." I said back.

"Thank you Max. What day is today?" She asked. I had to think for a minute.

"It's November 7, why?" I asked.

Alex was staring into space until she said, "Seven and a half more months."

"What? You've been pregnant for a six weeks and you didn't tell anyone. That mad her cry more.

"Max I didn't know! When my period didn't come when I was apparently a week pregnant I thought it was just 'cause I am still young. But then it didn't come this month either and I got worried." She said back still crying. "Max you can't tell anyone! Mom, Dad not even Justin!!!"

"Max can't tell me what?" Justin walked in and stopped when he saw Alex sitting on the ground, eyes puffy with tear stained cheeks as I just stood there leaning against the sink. Me and Alex literally jumped trying to cover all the pregnancy tests. "Oh my god! Alex what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just what I'm getting you for Christmas." Alex was a good lier but even I could tell she was lying.

"Okay, number 1, Christmas is in 2 months and number 2, I know your lying Alex." Just said. I saw his eyes look around the bathroom to see what was up and then he saw it. Because me and Alex were sitting on the pregnancy test, I was very uncomfortable. When Alex lied to Justin she had shifted her position a bit and the end of one of the tests **(A/N Not the end she peed on) **was sticking out from under neath her Justin reached down, pulled it out from under neath Alex and asked, "What's this?"

Alex's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Justin can you close the door please?" Alex asked. Justin turned around and closed the door.

Justin looked down at the test. His eyes went wide. I'm guessing he picked up one that was positive. "Alex," He said calmly like I did when I asked her, "Are you having a baby?" Alex started bawling.

I guess our Mom heard 'cause she asked, "Justin, Alex, Max, is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah Mom, every thing's okay!" I shouted as heard her go down the stairs.

"Alex, are you gonna have a baby?" Justin asked again with worry in his voice. He knew his little sister wasn't ready to have a baby. Alex was still trying to learn how to cook and clean laundry let alone change a diaper. All me and Alex did was get up and show Justin the tests. "Alex, how long have you been... well... pregnant?" Justin has always had a hard time saying pregnant because when our Mom was pregnant Justin was scared he wasn't going to get the same attention he got. Yes he just turned 18 but he still had a hard time saying pregnant.

"Six weeks." Alex replies looking down. Justin just looked surprised. Me and Justin both knew when it happened. August 24. Alex stayed and Nate's house for the weekend and that weekend was 6 weeks ago.

"Alex you do know when Mom and Dad find out they are _never _gonna let you stay at Nate's house again." I said.

"Well number 1, they probably wont have to worry about that because Nate and I got into a fight today and almost broke up. Number 2, if we are together when this baby is born there going to have to let him stay here and I stay there so we can both take care of the baby." Alex replied. For getting bad grades Alex was actually pretty smart. Wait, what is she gonna do about school?

"Alex what are you gonna do about school? I mean I know your popular but I don't think your gonna be very popular with the stomach the size of a basketball." I said. Justin smacked me upside the head.

"I don't know but I guess I'm gonna have to drop out or get home schooled. During dinner don't say anything to Mom or Dad because I want to tell them." She replied. I have a feeling Nate is going to be going into hiding because when Dad finds out is "Little Girl" is having a... little girl or boy.

"KIDS DINNER!!!" We heard our mom call us.

"Well time to tell Mom and Dad there grandparents!" Alex said as she left the bathroom for me and Justin to clean up.

* * * *

**That's **

**The Tests part 2**

**and just to clear things up**

**Alex Russo-****Age- 15 Birthday- November 27**

**Justin Russo- Age-**** 18 ****Birthday- October 26**

**Max Russo- Age-**** 13 ****Birthday- April 11**

**Nate Jonas- Age-**** 16 ****Birthday- September 16**

**So yeah**


	5. Dinner Time Discution Alex

**Hey this chapter is gonna be in 3 cuz I'm making one of Alex's POV, Max's POV and Justin's POV. It's called... Dinner Time Discussion**

**I think you get what it is**

**so on with it**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Dinner Time Discussion**

**Alex's POV**

"_Well time to tell Mom and Dad there grandparents!" I said as I left the bathroom for Max and Justin to clean up._

I don't know why I left it to them to clean up I guess I just didn't want to be reminded of what is gonna happen in seven and a half months. I went downstairs and sat in my normal spot at the table. About 10 minutes later Justin and Max came down.

"What took you guys so long?" My mom asked. Justin and Max just looked at me while I look down in embarrassment.

"We just had to clean something up." Justin replied. I could almost hear disappointment in his voice. Then they sat down in their normal seats. I'm scared!! What if they kick me out of the house? What is Nate breaks up with me? What if Dad kills Nate?

"Alex I can't believe you!!" Dad said, well more like yelled. Oh my god!! Does he know? Is it showing that much? I gave Justin and Max a 'what-did-you-tell-him' look. They gave me a 'we-did-not-tell-him-anything' look.

"W-what do you m-mean Dad?" I asked stuttering. I did that when I was nervous.

"Your teacher called us today saying you're doing really bad in math!" He said. I let out a little sigh of relief and thought, "_That's not gonna be to important in a couple months."_

After we finished dinner I got up the courage to tell them. "Umm.. Mom, Dad can I tell something?" I asked. Justin and Max immediately shot me looks saying "_Are you sure?" "Do you need us to tell them?"_ I kept on talking though. "Umm... Well..." Then I thought of something. "Justin, Max where did you put the things you cleaned up?" I asked.

"Umm... We put them in a grocery bag in your room." Max answered. Our parents were really confused.

"Okay I will be right back." I said as I ran up the stairs.

When I got up to my room I found where the bag was. I picked it up and was about to leave my room when I had a feeling of food coming back up my throat. I dropped the bag and ran to the bathroom where I spilled my dinner into the toilet. My Mom must of heard because I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Then my Mom ran into the bathroom and held my hair up.

"Honey, if you didn't like the food, you could have just told me." My Mom said. She was very concerned.

"I loved dinner mom," I said. "But I guess someone _else _didn't like it." I whispered the last part.

"Alex. What do you mean, 'someone else'" She asked. I didn't answer. I looked down at my stomach. I was crying.

"ALEX IS WHAT?!?!?!" I heard my Dad yell from downstairs. Justin and Max are _so _dead!

"Alex," My mom whispered, "Is it Nate's?"

"Yes Mom. Who's do you think it is? I wouldn't do that to Nate!" I answered kinda mad that she would even ask that.

"Honey. You didn't puke because the baby didn't like the food. It's a part of pregnancy." My mom said.

"WHAT?!?! You mean I'm gonna be puking for 7 and a half months?!?!" I whisper yelled.

"Yes," She said, "But hopefully it's only in the morning. For some women it's all day. For me it was just the morning so you're probably only gonna puke in the morning."

"Mom. Are you gonna help me through this?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"Of course Alex. What kind of parent would I be if I kicked you out?" She asked hugging me.

"A mean one." I said. She laughed. "Mom. Me and Nate are fighting." I whispered on the verge of crying.

"Well honey if you fighting then you might not be right for each other. Everything happens for a reason." She said. I believed her.

"Mom," I said, "Do you think Dad will kill Nate?"

My mom laughed and said, "Probably but I will make sure he doesn't"

"Mom can we go down and tell Daddy?" I asked.

"Okay. Come on Alex and get that bag of tests you dropped." She said. I grabbed the bag and we went down the stairs to see Justin and Max sitting on the couch watching TV and Dad sitting at the dinner table with his face resting in his hands. This is it, now or never.


	6. Dinner Time Discution Justin

**Hey this is part 2 of Dinner Time Discussion**

**I forgot to mention this but I don't own anything (except Nate Jonas :o) and part of Alex's stomach)**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Dinner Time Discussion**

**Justin's POV**

"_Well time to tell Mom and Dad there grandparents!" Alex said as she left the bathroom for me and Max to clean up._

I watched as Alex walked down the stairs. I was really disappointed in her. I thought she was smarter then to let this happen. About 10 minutes after Alex left me and Max to clean up the bathroom we went downstairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Mom asked. Me and Max looked at Alex. After she caught out stare she looked down.

"We just had to clean something up." I replied in a disappointed voice. We just sat down in out seats. Dad is gonna be so disappointed in Alex. She might get her powers taken away!

"Alex I can't believe you!" Dad yelled at Alex. How does he know? Alex gave us a look and we gave her one back. I looked at Max and he shrugged his shoulders.

"W-what do you m-mean Dad?" Alex asked. She was definitely nervous.

"Your teacher called today saying you're doing really bad in math!" He said. I could hear Alex breath out a sigh. Good thing he doesn't know yet.

After we were all done dinner Alex said, "Umm.. Mom, Dad can I tell something?" I quickly looked at her. The look said _"Do you need us to tell them?" _She just kept talking. "Umm... Well..." She stuttered. "Justin, Max where did you put the things you cleaned up?"

"Umm... We put them in a grocery bag in your room." Max answered. Mom and Dad had no clue what was going on thankfully.

"Okay I will be right back." She said. Then she ran upstairs to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Dad asked.

Me and Max looked at each other and I said, "I don't know." Then we heard something fall and then Alex puke. Our Mom ran up the stairs to see what's wrong.

Dad just looked at us waiting for an answer. "What?" I asked. "I know you know what's wrong with your sister and I'm waiting for you to tell me." He said. He just kept starring at us.

Sadly, Max cracked. "UH!! You starring at us is killing me!! Alex is pregnant okay?!?!" He said. Once he realized what he said he quickly put his hands over his mouth. Dad looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Nice job genius! We're gonna be dead by tomorrow!" I whispered.

"ALEX IS WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Dad yelled. Yup, we're dead.

"Dad calm down, it's no big d-"

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? Justin, how is Alex being pregnant no big deal? She's my baby girl!" Dad said.

"Well Dad, this just means your baby is gonna have a baby!" Max said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You boys go watch some TV, I have to think about this for a few minutes." Dad said. Me and Max went to the couch while Dad stayed at the kitchen table to think this over. About 3 minutes later, Mom and Alex came downstairs.


	7. Dinner Time Discution Max

**Hey!! part 3 of Dinner Time Discussion**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Dinner Time Discussion**

**Max's POV**

"_Well time to tell Mom and Dad there grandparents!" Alex said as she left the bathroom for me and Justin to clean up._

Alex left us to clean up her mess. We had to pick up things she peed on. GROSS!!!! But we cleaned them up. All of them. A little while after Alex went downstairs me and Justin followed her. When we got downstairs Mom, Dad and Alex were sitting waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Our Mom asked us. Me and Justin looked at Alex and she looked down. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"We just had to clean something up." Justin replied. We sat down in our normal seats. I don't know how Alex is gonna tell our parents this.

"Alex I can't believe you!" Dad yelled at Alex. I didn't tell him anything and Justin wouldn't tell something like that. Alex looked at us like she was saying 'why-did-you-tell?'. We looked at her and gave her a look saying 'we-didn't'. I looked at Justin and shrugged my shoulders.

"Your teacher called today saying you're doing really bad in math!" He said. I could hear Alex breath out a sigh relief. I was relived too. I hope this goes okay.

When dinner was done Alex said, "Umm.. Mom, Dad can I tell something?" I looked at her with a look that said, _"Are you sure?" _She ignored me and said, "Umm... Well..." _"How is Mom and Dad gonna take this?" _That is what was going through my mind. "Justin, Max where did you put the things you cleaned up?" She asked.

"Umm... We put them in a grocery bag in your room." I replied. Our parents really didn't have any idea of what we were talking about.

"Okay I will be right back." She said and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"What's wrong with her?" Dad asked.

Me and Justin looked at each other not wanting to be the one to tell him. Justin said, "I don't know." Something fell and I heard someone, I'm guessing Alex, puke. Mom rushed up the stairs to see what was wrong with her.

Dad started to stare at us. "What?" Justin asked. "I know you know what's wrong with your sister and I'm waiting for you to tell me." He said as he kept on starring at us.

He just kept on starring... and starring... and starring... until finally I cracked. "UH!! You starring at us is killing me!! Alex is pregnant okay?!?!" I said. After I second I realized what I said and covered my mouth with both my hands.

"Nice job genius! We're gonna be dead by tomorrow!" Justin whispered and I knew he was right.

"ALEX IS WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Dad yelled. I flinched when he yelled that and I knew Alex would have heard him.

"Dad calm down, it's no big d-"

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? Justin, how is Alex being pregnant no big deal? She's my baby girl!" Dad said, cutting Justin off.

"Well Dad, this just means your baby is gonna have a baby!" I said, trying to think of the bright side, but to Dad, it probably wasn't that bright.

"You boys go watch some TV, I have to think about this for a few minutes." Dad said. Me and Justin went to the couch while Dad stayed at the kitchen table to think this over. About 3 minutes later, Mom and Alex came downstairs.


	8. No I'm Not!

**Heyy!!! I'm gonna do the dif POV again but not now and not all 3. I might do Alex and Max or Alex and Nate but not the 3 of them. And Justin isn't gonna be in it am much as Max.**

**So here is No I'm Not!**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 7**

**No I'm Not!**

Alex's POV

**November 7th.**

"_Okay. Come on Alex and get that bag of tests you dropped." She said. I grabbed the bag and we went down the stairs to see Justin and Max sitting on the couch watching TV and Dad sitting at the dinner table with his face resting in his hands. This is it, now or never._

"Max, Justin. Can you come over here for a minute? We have to talk about something." My Mom said to my brothers. Dad looked up and gave me a disappointed look. I quickly looked away and sat down in my chair at the dinner table which, sadly, was right beside my Dad's, _"I'm so stupid!!" _I thought to myself.

"Ummm... Jerry an important... issue has come up in our family." My Mom calmly said to my Dad. I knew he was gonna be mad, but not as mad as he was.

"Oh really? Well what kind of issue would you call this?" He asked. I knew he just wanted to hear me admit it.

"Daddy," I whispered with my head still down, "I'm pregnant"

"I know Alex, and I really didn't think you were _that _stupid to let this happen!" He yelled. I knew this wasn't gonna go good. "And this isn't gonna be an issue anymore!"

"What do you mean Dad?" Max asked. I knew very well what he meant, but Max hasn't learned what an abortion was yet so he was confused. "You can't kick Alex out." He yelled thinking that was what he meant.

"Max, you father is not going to kick Alex out is he?" Mom said looking at Dad.

"No. What I meant was Alex is gonna get an abortion." He said.

"NO I'M NOT!!!" I yelled standing up. My mom put her hand on my shoulder, telling me to sit down and I did.

"What's an abortion?" Max asked.

"It's something women go get done if they don't want to have the baby their pregnant with." Justin told Max. Max's eyes went wide and he said, "Alex isn't getting an abortion Dad."

"Yes she is Max. I don't want to have to worry about another baby! Especially when it's my 14 year old daughter's baby!!!" He shot back. Max immediately sat down.

"I'm 15 dad and I'm turning 16 on the 27th! And no I'm not getting an abortion!!! I would not do that to an innocent life, especially when I made it!!" I yelled at him.

"You either get an abortion, or you can't live here!!" He yelled at me.

"Jerry! We are not kicking her out!!!" My Mom told him then whispered, "Jerry, remember how old we were when we had Justin?"

"Okay, fine! She can stay! But Alex, there's a rule in the Wizard World about underage pregnancies. You will get your powers taken away!" Dad said, "Even if it wasn't a rule, I would have gotten Professor Crumbs to take your powers away so you don't use them to change a diaper or feed the baby."

"Fine!! But Mom, how old _were_ you when you were pregnant with Justin?" I asked.

"We were 17. That's also why I told you I wouldn't kick you out. And I guess we will have to renovate the extra bedroom and add a new bed to it so Nate can stay over" Mom said.

"No, no, no! Nate is NOT staying over here!!! I don't want this happening again!!" Dad protested.

"He probably won't be, 'cause we're fighting." Again I was about to cry.

"Alex go get some rest and tell Nate tomorrow. You two go to bed too, me and your father have to talk about this privately." Mom told me, Max and Justin.

I hope things go well tomorrow.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Did ya like it?  
Any ideas?**


	9. Getting Bigger

**I've been getting an urge to write again!!**

**This is gonna be in Alex's POV but the next one is gonna be the 2 POV's again and that is... I'm not telling :P.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP, AIM, Converse, Frosted Flakes, Froot Loops and Hello Kitty!**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 8**

**Getting Bigger**

Alex's POV

**November 14th.**

It's been a week since I told my parents and I still haven't told Nate. My stomach is starting to show a little. My Mom had to take me out to get new looser shirts because all of ine are tight. Really all I had to do was go to the stores I normaly went to and get a shirt one size bigger.

"JUSTIN!! Can you get my bag from downstairs?" I yelled down the stairs to our living room.

"I don't get why you can't! It's not like you're not able to walk down the stairs!" Justin replied.

"Well I just got out of the shower!! And soon I'm _not_ gonna be able to go down the stairs, genius!!" I said, matter-of-factly.

After I got dressed (I'm wearing a loose green top that has AIM sayings in different colours on it and dark blue skinny jeans, with my converse that have paint splaters on them) and curled my hair, I went down stairs to have my breakfast, which was about the doubled how much I normaly ate.

"Mom, why does Alex eat so much?" Max asked our Mom. I glared at him as I ate my second bowl of Frosted Flakes and he ate his first bowl of Froot Loops.

"Well Max think about it. Alex is eating for two now." my mom replied to Max's kinda stupid question.

"Oh. So Alex is gonna be eating a lot more." Max said.

"Shut Up! You would be eating this much if you were pregnant!" I said getting angry. He has been questioning what I have been doing since I told my parents, from why I'm eating so much to why I go pee so much. Hopefully he's smart enough to know why my stomach's getting big. "Mom how much longer do you think until the kid's at school can tell?" I asked.

"Probably about a month." Mom replied. "But honey, if you ignore them, they'll stop. You kids better get to school or you're gonna be late."

"Bye Mom1 Love you!" I said as I left.

*** * * 15 minutes later * * ***

Once I got to school I met Harper at my locker. I have not told her yet either, and I don't exacly plan on it because she would scream, _ "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" _And I'd rather they find out by looking at me than Harper screaming.

"Hey Alex!" Harper greeted me. For once her outfit was actualy normal. She was wearing a pink to that had Hello Kitty on it and a pair of light blue skinny jeans, with a pair of pink converse.

"Wow Harper, nice outfit!" I said.

"Thanks! I decided to wear this today to see if Justin would notice me." She replied smileing.

"Oh. Okay I gotta go to class! I can't hang out after school Harper, I have to talk to Nate! Bye" I said walking to class. I was gonna tell Nate after school and nothing could stop me! But what did Stop me was one of the most scariest thing in my life...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**So I just have to add something... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN**

**and really to her it's only scary, not really any one else**

**I get to read Twilight now so I'm super duper happy and I might right the next 2 chapters today so YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Fighting & Crying Alex

**Heyy!! this is my second chapter today and it's a multi perspective one (different POV's)**

**and those POV's are....(drum role)**

**ALEX AND NATE!!!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!**

**ok to the story!!**

**Again I do not own WOWP, Smarties**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 9**

**Fighting & Crying**

Alex's POV

**November 14th.**

It was about a half hour after the bell and Nate had agreed to meet me at the park near his house. When we got there we both sat down on the bench. I remember when we were 11 me and Nate had our first kiss on this bench.

_* * * flashback * * *_

"_So yeah, Max got a Smartie stuck up his nose last week!" I told Nate laughing my head off._

"_Are you serious?! That's hilarious!" He replied, also laughing._

_I looked around and said, " Nate I think I should go home now. It's a long walk to my house and It's getting dark."_

"_Okay Lexy! Bye" He said. When I looked at him to say goodbye he was staring at me. I caught his stare and we looked into each others for what seemed like forever but was only about a minute until... we both started to lean in until our lips her about an inch apart. Any sudden move and we would be kissing. He looked into my eyes as if asking if he could and I didn't even bother answering him because I kissed him. He must have been socked at fist because he didn't do anything but after a second he kissed back._

_* * * end of flashback * * *_

"Umm... Nate I kinda have to tell you something." I said, well almost whispering. I was so nervous I couldn't even look at him without almost crying.

"And that would be?" He asked annoyed. That's the one thing I hated about him. At times he can be so sweet and caring and at other times he can act like a complete jerk. I wish right now he could be that sweet and caring person I love.

"You know what, if you're gonna act like that you don't _have_ to know!" I yelled at him, letting my emotions get the best of me. I really wanted to tell him but if he was gonna act like a jerk, I didn't want him to be a part of our baby's life.

"Lex, what's a matter?" He asked me. There he was, changing personalities. From jerk to sweety. But I couldn't forgive him, not yet, not now.

"Don't you 'Lex' me! And don't touch me!!" I screamed. I really didn't want him tuching me right now.

"You know what? I was just trying to help you! I think we should break up!" He yelled at me. I could tell he was angry. We were both standind up.

"No. Really?" I said sarcastically crossing my arms infront of my chest.

"Yes really! And I don't think we should be friends!" He said.

I was tearing up now. It felt like my heart was breaking in two. I think I should have listened to my Dad. "Go ahead, leave! We don't need you in _our_ lives!" Oh. My. God! I said we and our!!!OH MY GOD!! I USED PLURAL WORDS!!!!! After I said that ran all the way home. I was full out crying by this point. I ran up to my room and locked my self in it.

"Uhh!! How long has it been?" I asked my self looking at my calender. I keep track of how long I've been pregnant for on my calender because when I'm 3 months I can go in and see if it's a boy or girl. You don't know how much I want it to be a girl. Okay so it's the... 14th , and 3 months will be on the... 16th,**(I messed up in the early chapters. She wasn't 6 weeks, she was almost 11 weeks. I skipped a month. Sorry!!)** Yes!! Saturday I get to see!! Well that's one thing I have to look forword to. I just layed on my bed and screamed and sobbed into my pillow for what seemed like hours.

Knock, knock! "Alex, you in there?" I heard Max say from my door.

"Go away!!" I said between sobs.

He ignored me and came right in and kneeled next to my bed. "Alex what happed? What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned. I am so lucky to have a brother like Max.

"M-m-me and N-n-nate b-broke up!!" I sobbed.

"Oh my god! Alex it's okay!! Shhh, please don't cry!" He said. I knew it made him feel really bad when I cried but I couldn't stop.

"I can't!!" I said. After I think a half hour of crying and Max comforting me I finally fell asleep.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**DUNNN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!**

**That's what the "scary thing" was!**


	11. Fighting & Crying Nate

**Part DOU (2 if your wondering what that meant. I can't spell)**

**so yea...**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 10**

**Fighting & Crying**

Nate's POV

**November 14th.**

After school me and Alex met at the park near my house. So many memories at this park that Alex probably forgot. Like when we first me. We were both 4 years old.

_* * * flash back * * *_

"_Hi I'm Nathaniel Jonas but you can call me Nate! What's your name?" I asked a little girl making a sandcastle._

"_My name is Alexandria Russo, but you can call me Alex." She said. She was really pretty. She wasn't like the other girls that wore skirts. She wore shorts and her knee's were scabbed like mine. _

"_What are you making?" I asked sitting next to her._

"_A great big sand castle that I can live in! I don't want to live in my house because my brother teases me and I have a a baby brother that cries all the time!" She replied, "He has tantrums and stuff fli-" She stopped mid sentence like she wasn't supposed to tell me that. Then my cousin Shane came up and stole her shovel. "Hey give that back! It's mine!!" She yelled._

"_Shane give her back her shovel!" I yelled at him. "Make me, Nate!" He yelled. I chased him and pinned him to the ground and took the shovel._

"_Here you go, Alex." I said giving her back her shovel._

"_Thank you Nate. Wanna be friends?" She asked._

"_Okay!" I replied._

_* * * end of flashback* * *_

That's how we met and we were friends since, until now. We have been fighting a lotand if we didn't break up, we might keep fighting and it might become physical.

"Umm... Nate I kinda have to tell you something." Alex whispered, looking down as if her finger nails were the most interesting thing it the world.

"And that would be?" I said kinda irritated because she wouldn't look at me and she wasn't talking. I don't know why I treat Alex like this. She used to be my best friend. I used to treat her like a princess. I would stand up for her when her brothers weren't around, if she needed something I would get it for her and when she was crying I would be over within seconds. I don't want to treat her like this but it just comes out.

"You know what, if you're gonna act like that you don't _have_ to know!" She yelled at me. She was angry and crying at the same time.

"Lex, what's a matter?" I asked her trying to hug her. I was trying to be as nice as I could.

"Don't you 'Lex' me! And don't touch me!!" She yelled at me. I was really hurt and let my anger get the best of me.

"You know what? I was just trying to help you! I think we should break up!" I yelled at her. We were both standing by this point.

"No. Really?" She said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Yes really! And I _really_ don't think we should be friends!" I said. I could see the expression on her face change. It went from angry to heartbroken back to angry.

She was starting to cry. I really shouldn't have said that. Then she said, "Go ahead, leave! We don't need you in _our_ lives!" Wait, did you say we and our? After she said that she ran away, probably back to her house. I just stood there for a few minutes replaying what just happened over in my head until I finally went home. When I got there my cousin, Shane, was in the living room watching Entertainment Tonight.

"Nate look! That Hannah Montana chick is apparently pregnant with that dude from the Jones Brothers baby!" He said laughing at the TV screen.

"What dude?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Umm... That dude with the curly hair that's dating Serena Gomez..." He said trying to think of the name.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah! Him! You know, he kinda looks like you." He said looking at the screen, " But I think his older brothers, Joe is better looking."

After that intellectual talk with Shane, I walked up to my room to think about what Alex was gonna tell me.

"What did Alex mean when she said we? She could be... no, no Alex would have told me by now. Or would she? She must of just meant her family." I said trying to convince myself. But in the back of my mind I was thinking she was pregnant.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**How did you like it?**

**Did you like how I changed the names of the celebs except Hannah Montana**

**R&R plz**

**any ideas?**


	12. Bye Bye Powers

**Heyy!! I'm hyper!!!! I can't believe just reading to the end of chapter 5 in Twilight is 109 pages!!**

**So here is another chapter!!**

**And I made a mistake in the last chapter**

**she gets to see the gender of the baby on Sunday not Saturday**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 11**

**Bye Bye Powers**

Alex's POV

**November 15th.**

I woke up to feeling nauseous. Max wasn't in my room so I could get up and run to the bathroom. When I got the I puked into the toilet. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to this.

I guess Max was up 'cause I saw him walk in front oh the bathroom door to see what was wrong. When he saw I was puking he ran to our parent's room and I could hear him say, "Mom Alex is puking!!"

"Max it's okay." My mom said tiredly, "She will be in the morning for a while."

"Why?" Max questioned. I don't think Max will have to even learn about pregnancies in school because he will know everything by the end of the month. He questions everything I do.

"Because It's apart of pregnancies." She said.

After I had a shower, got dressed (loose pink shirt with Elmo on it saying "Tickle Me" on it with a pair of medium blue skinny jeans, and my red converse) and doing my hair, I went downstairs to have breakfast. Everyone was already ready and downstairs when I finally came down. It was 10:00 am and I was STARVING!! Luckily my Mom made french toast, bacon and eggs. Mmmmmmmmm my favourite.

"Yum! Bacon and eggs!!" I said sitting down for breakfast.

"Alex, today Professor Crumbs is coming to take your power's away." Dad said. I forgot that Professor Crumbs was even going to take my powers away.

"Does he know why I'm getting my powers taken away or did you just tell him you didn't want me to have them anymore?" I asked him. I hope he did the second thing.

"He doesn't know but if he asks you have to tell him." He said not looking at me. I knew he was still disappointed in me and I knew he couldn't trust me but he would have to get over it.

"WHAT?!?! I don't want to tell him!!!" I said but he ignored me. "What time is he coming at?" I asked.

POOF!!!!!

That answers my question. "I'm here!" He said. "Sorry I took so long. I was eating a muffin. So Jerry, why do you want to have Alex's power's revoked?" Ha! He asked Dad not me!

"I think Alex would like to tell you that." Dad said. Oh crap! He always have to turn things on me. "Uh.. no Dad I believe he asked you not me." I replied.

"Alex, just tell him!" He said. "No Dad, you tell him!" I yelled back.

"ALEX IS PREGNANT OK!?!?!" I heard Justin yell. I saw the look of disappointment wash over Professor Crumbs face.

"Alex you know there is a rule about underage pregnancies in the Wizard World." He said telling me something I already knew.

"I know. Do you think I meant for this to happen? Do you think I wanted to get pregnant and then brake up with my boyfriend? Do you think I wanted to end a friendship with my best friend? Do you think I chose for this to happen?" I said getting louder by each word. My Mom said I would be very emotional and anything could set my emotions off. I was almost crying and my Mom was behind me rubbing my back, comforting me.

"You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability" Professor Crumbs said as I saw something glowing in his hands. That was it, my powers were gone. I couldn't be in the race for the best wizard in the family. I would still have to go to wizard lessons any way to learn the spells so I could teach them to my baby when it gets older... if it gets powers.

"Professor Crumbs, you can go now. Alex has some chores to do." My Dad said. I didn't if he was actually gonna make me do chores but if he was my Mom would say I didn't have to.

POOF!!!!

And Professor Crumbs was gone, with my powers.

"Alex you don't really have to do chores. I can see a lot has happened this past week so go rest. It will be all better soon." My Mom said.

"Mom. Can you make me an appointment for and ultrasound this week?" I asked.

"Of course hunny. Now go rest." She said. Then I went to take a nap upstairs. And that was that. I wasn't a wizard anymore.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**so Alex isn't a wizard anymore**

**dun dun duuuuuuun**

**the next chapter is gonna be at the doctors so bye!!**


	13. Magazines & Doctors

**Hey Party People!!! I don't feel well today cuz I forgot my lunch so all I ate for lunch were 2 small cookies and a juice box :/**

**today, we find our main character in the doctor's office!**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 12**

**Magazines & Doctors**

Alex's POV

**November 19th.**

My Mom couldn't get me a doctor's appointment until today, which I am now 12 weeks pregnant. My Mom said people might start noticing by the end of the month because I was getting bigger. I still haven't told Nate and I am going to soon. I'm just really scared because I have been ignoring him while he has been texting me trying to apologize.

We (me, my Mom and Max) are now sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. If you're wondering why Max is here, he has really become attached to the thing growing inside my stomach. And on top of that, he has become very over protective of me, so it's like having my own 5'2 body guard. Justin isn't really treating me any different. He just complains when I ask him to do something like get my bag for me while I'm in the bathroom puking. When he refuses, Max steps right in and says that he'll do it.

As I sat there, nothing to do, something catches my eye. I saw a new issue of "J-14" and in big letter on the cover it said "Hannah Montana Star, Miley Stewart, Pregnant?" and then a picture of an episode of Hannah Montana when she's wearing a tight shirt and her stomach is poking out a little. _"I know how you feel" _I thought as I looked at it. "Hey Mom?" I asked as to get her attention, "Can I get that magazine?" I asked pointing to it.

"Sure honey. Here's five dollars. Go pay for it." She said. I grabbed the magazine and went to pay for it. Then I came back and sat down.

Right as I sat down I heard someone say, "Russo?" My turn to go see my baby. Me, my Mom and Max all walked into the office.

"Okay so, hello! My name is Dr. Laurie. I am going to be your doctor." She said smiling, "So today you want to get an ultra-sound?"

"Yes please!" I said excitedly. There was really only one thing I was scared about this ultra-sound, well really two. Number one, if it's heart isn't beating and number two, if I have twins.

"Okay, Alex if you could just lay down here and lift your shirt up." Dr. Laurie said. I did as she said and I saw Max covering his eyes. I laughed at this and said, "Max it's just my stomach. I don't really care if you look at it." He let out a sigh of relief and looked at how much my stomach has grown. It was getting bigger by the week.

"Okay Alex. I' just gonna spread this gel on your stomach and we will be able to see the baby with this." She said showing me the wand like thing. After she did what she said she was gonna do my baby appeared on the screen. I could feel tears in my eyes, and for once, they were good tears.

"I can see the gender of the baby, so if you want to know I can tell you." Dr. Laurie said as I looked at my baby.

"Yes please! I want to know!" I said smiling, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"Well, it looks like you are going to have a baby... girl!" Right when she said that more tears started falling from my eyes. I am _SOOOOO_ happy I'm having a baby girl!!

"YEAH!!" I said but not too loudly. I am so exited!! I get to teach her all the things my Mom taught me and more.

"So you can clean your stomach off with this while I go get the prints of the ultra-sound." She said handing me a cloth and leaving.

After I cleaned my stomach off I gave my Mom a hug. She had tears in her eyes to. Max I could tell was happy because he was going to have a niece. He would have been happy either way.\

"I can't believe my baby girl is going to have a baby girl!" My Mom said crying tears of joy.

"Okay! Here are the prints of the ultra-sound!" Dr. Laurie said handing us the prints. After that we left to go home.

_*** * * At Alex's House * * ***_

When we got back I took my magazine and one of the ultra-sound prints to my room. I think my Mom is going to send the ultra-sounds to our family and put one on the fridge because she asked for _ a lot!_ When I got to my room I sat on my bed and started to read the magazine. I flipped through a couple of articles that had headlines like _"The Jones Brothers: Breaking Up?" _and _"Camp Rock 2 is a No Go!" _But then I found the one I was looking for. _"Hannah Montana star Miley Stewart, Pregnant?" _I read the article. **(A/N- This is the article!)**

**News around town is that the Hannah Montana star Miley Stewart is pregnant. We at J-14 know not to jump to conclusions so we have asked Miley Stewart to come for an interview. She said, "Sadly, the news is true." When we asked her who the father was all she said was, "It doesn't matter because he will never back me up on this." What most of America and Canada probably think is that it's Nick Jones (of the Jones Brothers and _Camp Rock_), but could it be someone who works on the set of Hannah Montana with her? Like Mitchel Musso (of _Hannah Montana)_, or even worse, Nick's brother Joe Jones? All we know is that she said he wont back her up on this. Could that mean the father has a girl friend? If it is Nick, he is dating Serena Gomez (of _Another Cinderella Story_) and we don't think he will dump his current girlfriend to go out with his pregnant ex-girlfriend. **

"I know how you feel, Miley." I mumbled to myself as I set the magazine down. The I got an idea. I flipped the pages to the back of the magazine where I could send fan mail to. I started to write the note and this is what I wrote,

**Dear Miley Stewart,**

**My name is Alex Russo and I am now a _very _big fan of yours. If you're wondering why I write "now" I will now explain. I just got the new issue of J-14 and I read the article about you being pregnant. Sadly I am going through the same situation as you. I am also 15 years old. The weird thing is you are only 4 days older than me because my birthday is on November 27 and your's is on the 23. My boyfriend broke up with me while I was trying to tell him but before I could he started to act like a jerk and he _still _doesn't know. I lost not only my boyfriend but my best friend of 11 years. I now look up to you because I now know I am not the only one going through this situation. Oh and I do love your music, too. My favorite song is "7 Things". Good luck!**

**Love,**

**Alex Russo**

I folded the letter up and put it in an envelope. I wrote down the address and then my return address. I hope she gets to read it! Now to think about how I'm going to tell Nate...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**So how'd you like it?**

**I just love how she sent that letter to Miley**

**so plz review and I GOODBYE!!**


	14. Text Message Makeup

**Hey second update today!!  
my BFF was like screaming NOW at me so I had to update or I would seriously be murdered**

**no joke**

**and this is a short chapter**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 13**

**Text Message Makeup**

Alex's POV

**November 19th.**

"How am I going to explain this to Nate?" I asked myself going outside to send the letter. I then walked back up to my room and thought about it for about an hour just starring at the ultra-sound of my baby girl. I few tears streamed down my face as I looked at the picture. Then I thought of something. I grabbed my cell phone (a pink BlackBerry with a pink case with black dots) and went on to camera. I took a picture of the ultra-sound and then went to text message.

"Okay so all I have to do is upload the picture." I said as I uploaded the picture.

**(text message writing- this is Alex's and **_This is Nate's)_

**(picture of ultrasound)**

**Nate meet ur new daughter**

_wat r u talkin bout?_

**Im pregnant**

_:o r u serious?_

**yea**

_so im gona b a dad and hav a baby girl?_

**yea but we broke up :(  
**_and I stil love u  
_**rlly? :)**

_yea :)_

**good cuz I stil love u**

_so r we bak tgthr?_

**yea :)**

_so im guesin this hapend that weekend u stayed at my house_

**yea**

_wend u go get the ultra-sound?_

**today I wanted u to come but we were broken up :(**

_wel did max go?_

**yea y?**

_good cuz he rlly cares bout u_

**howd u no?**

_Well u no how shane nvr rlly liked u?_

**yea**

_well he and his friends were makin fun of u cuz ur stomch is kinda showing n max came rite away n stood up 4 u_

**im alrdy showin?!?!**

_well kinda_

**wanna come over 2 think bout names?**

_kk ill b ovr in 10 min bye_

**bye**

**(end text messages)**

I'm glad to have that off my chest. So now he knows and I have my best friend back. Now to think about names!

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**ok so that was short**

**and im listening to lovebug rite now so**

**NOW IM SPEACHLESS OVER THE EDGE IM JUST BREATHLESS I NEVER THOUGHT THAT ID CATH THIS LOVEBUG AGAIN 3**

**thats like my theme song**

**so if u think any names sound cute with Russo-Jonas plz let me know**

**BUBYE**


	15. Names, Names, Names!

**Hey im kinda depressed rite now so I will try and make this chapter happier than I feel**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 14**

**Names, Names, Names!**

Alex's POV

**November 19th.**

Ten minutes later Nate got to my house just like he said he would. I told him on his way here to just come right in and up to my room. I heard someone shut the front door and then about half a minute later, my door opened and closed quickly.

"How are my two girls?" Nate whispered, obviously he snuck in when my parents weren't looking.

"I'm fine and I don't know about number 2." I said, giggling.

"Who said you were number 1?" He told me walking over to my bed where I was laying. He kissed my cheek and then kissed my stomach.

"I don't know. Did you tell your parents about her?" I said motioning to my stomach.

"They don't care what I do. The only one that will care is Shane." He replied laying beside me. We were both leaning against the head board of my bed when I asked, "So do you want her last name to be just Jonas or Russo-Jonas?"

"I like Russo-Jonas so she can have your last name, too." He replied kissing me on the cheek again.

"What about fist names? I like Isabella." I said. He knew I loved the book Twilight and that's where I got the name.

"Hmmm... Isabella Russo-Jonas. I like it but we can't just have one name. Plus we need to think about a middle name." He said rubbing my belly. I know he is going to be a really great father, he just can't do those personality switches and turn to king of the jerks again.

"How about Isabella Harper Russo-Jonas?" I wanted to use my best friends name because she was so close to me. "Oh my god, HARPER! I haven't told her yet!" I was almost panicking!

"You can tell her later. So if we have to have more than one name. How about Demetria or Juliana or Allysa?" He asked.

"I like Demetria and Juliana but not so much Allysa. How about Demetria Theresa Russo-Jonas after my mom and Juliana Nicole Russo-Jonas after your mom?" I asked. I wanted middle names to be people that mean a lot to us. Like if it was a boy we would use Max, Justin, Jerry, Shane or Kevin(Nate's dad).

"Perfect! So it's Isabel-"

_Operator, Operator_

_Don't Call Me, I'll Call You Later_

_Operator, Operator  
I'm Just Fine, I'll Call You Later_

My phone started ringing to Harper's programed ring tone. I pick up my phone and clicked 'Talk'. "Hi Harper." I said into the phone. Then I mouthed _"I'm sorry" _to Nate.

"Hey Alex! Why weren't you at school today?" She asked curiously. _"Uh-oh." _I thought to myself.

"Umm... I had to go to the doctor's" I said. I mouthed _"Help Me!" _to Nate.

"For what?" Harper asked. I guess it was now or never.

"Ummm... Harper, I have some news to tell you." I said extremelynervously.

"Then what is it? C'mon I don't got all day!" She said. She always had a happy ring to her voice. It got a little annoying sometimes.

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm..." I stuttered.

"You're what?" Harper asked curiously.

Right before I answered, Nate grabbed the phone from me and said, "Harper, the thing Alex wanted to tell you was that she is pregnant." I was feeling two ways about what Nate just said. I saw Nate take the phone away from his ear and hand it to me. Harper was screaming stuff like, "WHAT!?!?! ALEX CAN'T BE PREGNANT!" and "IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR A 15 YEAR OLD TO BE PREGNANT!!" After she yelled for about five minutes I hung up on her because there was no chance she would stop.

"So back to what I was saying," Nate said. "So it's Isabella Harper Russo-Jonas, Demetria Theresa Russo-Jonas or Juliana Nicole Russo-Jonas!" He had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked grinning.

"I am just so happy I'm having a daughter with _you_!" He said. I was full out smiling bu now. "And I missed this!" He said kissing me on the lips. I kissed back but pulled away because I knew I was still kinda mad at him.

"I'm still mad at you! You have to promise not to act like a jerk around me anymore! I will take it way to personally and my hormones will make me like get _really _angry or _really _sad!" I said.

"Okay I promise. Cross my heart and hope not to see my baby girl's face!" He said marking a cross were his heart was. "Oh Alex, can you get Max to come up here?"

"Uh... sure. MAX!!! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!!!" I yelled. I then heard foot steps coming up the stairs as fast as they could, then Max burst through my door out of breath. He didn't even notice Nate was sitting beside me so when Nate said, "He Max!" He almost had a heart attack.

"Oh, hey Nate. Alex, I thought you said you and Nate broke up?" He asked obviously confused.

"I couldn't let my two girls down." Nate replied rubbing my belly.

"So you told him? That's great!" Max said with a huge smile on his face. He then got my computer chair and wheeled it over to my bed and asked, "So why'd you call me up here?"

"We thought of some names that we want to know if you like." I said. I saw his smile pretty much double. I knew he would love to think of names. "The first names we like are Isabella, Juliana and Demetria. Do you like them?"

"Yea I love them. They're really cute. I have another one though. How about Melissa?" Max replied.

"Hmmm... Melissa. I like it. So Nate instead of Juliana, how about we put Melissa there instead?" I said.

"So instead of Juliana Nicole Russo-Jonas, it's Melissa Nicol Russo-Jonas? I actually like Melissa better, so okay." Nate replied.

"Wait, you already picked out full names? What are they?" Max asked, still smiling hugely.

"Ummm... They are Isabella Harper Russo-Jonas, Demetria Theresa Russo-Jonas and now Melissa Nicole Russo-Jonas." I said looking up at Nate because he was taller than me.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Max said in a girly voice.

"Okay well I gotta go so I will see you tomorrow at school!" Nate said getting up and kissing me on the cheek. "Bye Alex! Bye Max! Bye Baby Girl!" Nate yelled walking downstairs.

"KIDS DINNER!!" I heard my Mom yell. Good because I am _STARVING!!!_

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**So how'd you like it?  
Did you like the names?**

**Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Chapter Title: P.E. is TORTURE!!**

"Harper, get Nate NOW!!!" I yelled as I lay on the ground in pain. I now have learned that P.E. + Pregnancy = VERY VERY BAD!!!


	16. PE is TORTURE!

**Heyy!!! still kinda depressed cuz my bf dumped me :(**

**so this chapter isn't happy so I can put my emotions into it**

**kinda**

**so VOILA!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**P.E. Is TORTURE!!!**

Alex's POV

**November 19th.**

It was Thursday. I _had _to go to school today so I just went. I knew my Mom wouldn't let me stay home. She would say, _"You did this to your self so you have to deal with the consequences."_ So I might as well just go. At least now I have Nate to walk with me. I still haven't talked to Harper so I don't know how she will react today.

When I got to school, Harper was waiting _very _impatiently by my locker. Again I was wearing a loose t-shirt (this one was loose enough to not notice my stomach at all) and my normal skinny jeans. Harper, well, let's just say Harper went back to wearing her normal clothes.

"Alex, why'd you hang up on me last night?" Harper asked when I got to my locker. I could tell she was mad, but if she made me mad, oh was she gonna get it.

"You were yelling at me and I could tell you weren't gonna stop yelling." I said getting my stuff out of my locker.

"Well why shouldn't I have yelled? I mean you told me you were pr-" I stopped her from talking by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say the 'P' word out loud!" I whispered. I really didn't want anyone finding out until they could notice.

After I took my hand off Harper's mouth she said, "Well, still. I am very disappointed in you Alex!" She said to me. Just then Nate walked us and said, "Well I'm not. How are my two girls?" He asked, whispering the last part.

"We're good." I said smiling.

"Good. Well I gotta get to class so see you at lunch!" He said. As he walked by he gave me a kiss on the cheek and he was gone.

"I gotta go too Harper. See you in P.E." I said as I waved.

_*** * * in P.E.* * ***_

"Okay, class! Today we're gonna play soccer!" Coach Clarkson said. That was the one thing I really didn't want to play.

"S-s-s-s-soccer?!?!" I almost yelled not believing it.

"Yes, Russo! Soccer! It's a game where you kick a ball! And just for that, you're goalie!" Coach Clarkson said.

"NO!!!" I pretty much yelled.

"NO!! She can't!!" Harper yelled standing up for me.

"Yes! She can! And she is! Unless you have a medical reason she is!" She barked at us.

"I do have a medical reason." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Russo?" She asked suspiciously. She never liked me.

"Nothing Coach!" I said going to the net. Luckily Harper was defense on my team. After all the positions were picked the game started. Our team was loosing big time because I was running away from the ball.

The one time I wasn't paying attention I heard Harper yell, "ALEX WATCH OUT!!" I looked up and the ball was headed strait for my stomach. I was in shock and couldn't move. Then I felt it hit, strait in the stomach. Right when it hit I doubled over in pain. I knew something happened, I just knew it. "No!!! No!!! THIS IS FRIGEN WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO BE GOALIE!! I DO HAVE A MEDICAL PROBLEM, OKAY?!?! IT'S CALLED PREAGNANCY!!!" I yelled at the Coach as I was lying on the floor crying. Everyone in the class was in shock.

Coach Clarkson said, "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know. I hope your baby is okay." All the girls were crowded around me while I lie on the ground, in total pain. They were all asking me if I was okay. I just shook my head no.

"Harper, get Nate NOW!!!" I yelled as I lay on the ground still in pain. I now have learned that P.E. + Pregnancy = VERY VERY BAD!!!

"OKAY!!" Harper yelled running out of the gym.

Harper's POV

Gotta find Nate, Gotta find Nate! What class did Alex say he was in? Wait, she didn't say anything. OH I think he's in wood shop. I ran as fast as I could to wood shop and pretty much slid in the door. "Nate... Alex... Needs... You... Soccer... Hit... Stomach... Pain!" I yelled out of breath.

I saw him shoot up out of his chair, grab a hall pass, grab my arm and ran out the door. Then he stopped in front of one of the grade 8 class rooms. He ran in and I could hear him yell, "MAX! Alex is in the gym hurt! She got hit with a soccer ball in the stomach!"

Then I heard Max yell, "WHAT!?!?!" He then ran out of the room. They both grabbed my arms and we all ran back to the gym. When we got there, there was an ambulance and Alex was in a stretcher. I didn't get why though, she couldn't be _that _hurt. Max and Nate left me to go to Alex. I saw them all get into the ambulance and then they were gone.

* * *

**So how'd you like it?**

**How do you think Alex's baby is?**

**Review PLEASE!!**

**CHOW!!**


	17. Hospital Spells Max

**So this is gonna be another multi POV chapter  
I wanna say hi to MissKaisy  
who creepily reads my story on JonasFic  
and we didn't know it was either of us**

**so on with da story!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Hospital Spells**

Max's POV

**November 20th.**

After me and Nate ran away from Harper, we had to go onto the ambulance because Alex wouldn't leave unless we were both with her.

"Alex what happened?" I asked really worried. She was lying on the stretcher, clutching her stomach.

"We were playing soccer, and Coach made me goalie. I wasn't paying attention and got hit in the stomach. I think the baby might be hurt, or worse... dead!" She said, crying from the pain and that she might loose her baby.

"Oh no, our baby girl is not gonna die!" Nate said kissing her cheek and going down to kiss her stomach. Alex moved her hands so Nate could but as soon as he moved away, she went back to clutching it in pain.

I couldn't stand it, I just couldn't! I couldn't just sit around and let my sister's unborn baby die. I had to use those "Make-Em-Up" spells Dad taught us. Let me think, Babeus Saveus? No, no. How about, "Babyius Saveius" I whispered, pointing to Alex's stomach. When the spell hit her I saw her body shake a little, but it probably wasn't noticeable. She then loosened her grip on her stomach and said, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe our baby girl is safe now?!"

"Maybe we have a gardien angel watching over us." Nate whispered in her ear, but I could here it because we were cramped into the back of that ambulance. I saw Alex glimpse at me and smile. I think she knew that I said a spell. I smiled back. Then she said, "I think the gardien angel is closer then we think." I siled at that.

When we finally got to the hospital, Alex went into the emergency wing. Me and Nate had to wait in the waiting room until the test's came back. While we were waiting I heard my cell phone (a red Razr V3) ring,

_She Was On Her Way To Mars  
Then She Ran Into A Star  
And She Fell Into My Arms  
Thank You Gravity  
Never Let Her Go  
I'll Hide Her UFO  
She'll Never Have To Know_

Of coarse. Rebecca's ring tone. Who's Rebecca? Oh, she's my girlfriend. Yea, So I obviously answered it. "Hi Becca!" I said.

"I Maxy! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere and Alfred said you left in Wood Shop." She asked curiously._  
_

"Alex had to come to the Hospital and she wanted me and Nate to come with her." I replied.

"WHAT?!?! What happened? Is she okay?" She asked, panic coming to her voice.

"She's in the emergency room. She just got hit in the stomach with a soccer ball." I said getting annoyed with all her questions.

"I hope she's okay. Well I just wanted to know where you were so bye!" She said.

"Bye Becca." I said as I hung up my phone.

"Was that your girlfriend?" I heard Nate ask. His voice was crackling, a sign he was crying.

"Yea." I answered not looking up from my phone.

"Don't you go doing what me and Alex did, especially at your age." Nate said. I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me. He just got his back pack and opened it up. "Wanna see what I got for the baby?" I nodded my head. He got out baby pink footy pajamas that said "Daddy's Little Girl" on the front. He just sat there, looking down at it. I saw a few tears roll of his face and land on the outfit. Right then I knew he really cared about Alex and the baby. He was going to be a great father and he would be crushed if the baby died. I knew I did the right thing by saying that spell, I just hoped it worked. After he looked at it for a few minutes he just hugged it. He was whispering to himself but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

After about 15 minutes, the doctor finally came out and said, "It was a miracle! I don't know how but the baby survived. There is a bruise on Alex's stomach. That soccer ball hit her right in the spot that she would have lost her baby, and at just the right strength, but the baby is perfectly fine. A true miracle has happened today. But she has to stay until tonight because of how big the bruise is." The doctor then walked away. Nate got up and pretty much ran in. I knew he was really happy that Alex and the baby were okay.

After about half an hour, Nate came out and said, "She needs to talk to you now." I just nodded and went into the room. She was lucky, she got a room to herself. I sat in the chair that was already close to the bed. She had her eyes closed and she looked like she was sleeping but I knew she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked. I knew she knew but I wanted to see what she'd say.

"For saving my baby. I know you made that spell up to save her, and I just wanted to say thanks. If you didn't say that spell, me and Nate would have lost our baby, and we would have been crushed." She replied with her smile fading near the end of the sentence. "And I know Nate already told you this, but please don't let this happen with you and Becca. I know you or her were probably thinking about... you know... together and I want you to know, you're not ready for the consequences. I'm still freaked out that this happened, but Nate is ready. I know you're not ready, and I doubt Becca is ready either. I don't even know how to do laundry yet! Now I have to learn how to change a diaper and cook! I know you and Becca are _not _ready to give up your teenage life and have to learn how to do all that stuff just because you accidentally got her pregnant. I know that happened to me, and luckily Nate is ready to handle all of this stuff, but the odds of Becca being ready isn't very high. So just don't okay?" She said.

"I won't. I promise." I said looking down. "I gotta go home now, sis. Bye!" I said.

"Bye Maxy. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be home by dinner!" She said.

"Okay, bye." With that, I left. I hated hospitals.

* * *

**So... how'd you like it?**

**That was part one  
The next one is gonna be Alex's POV**

**and if you're wondering, the song Max's ring tone was "Out Of this World" by the Jonas Brothers :P**

**i'm obsessed with that song rite now so I had to put it in**

**so BYE!!**


	18. Hospital Spells Alex

**Part 2  
ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Hospital Spells**

Alex's POV

**November 20th.**

I don't get why I had to be put in a stretcher, I mean really, I only got hit in the sto- OWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Holy crap, my stomach hurts _SOOOOOOOOOOO_ frigen bad!! I clutched my stomach, trying to get the pain to stop, but it didn't work. I was crying now, the pain was that bad.

"Alex what happened?" Max asked. I could tell he was worried.

"We were playing soccer, and Coach made me goalie. I wasn't paying attention and got hit in the stomach. I think the baby might be hurt, or worse... dead!" I started crying even harder when I said dead. I really didn't want to loose my baby!

"Oh no, our baby girl is not gonna die!" Nate said. He kissed my cheek and moved his head so it was above my stomach. I moved my hand so he could kiss it but right when he moved I put my hands back where they were.

I heard Max whisper, "Babyius Saveius." I felt my body shake and then the pain in my stomach went away a little. I could tell Max didn't want me or Nate to hear him. I loosened my grip on my stomach and said, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe our baby girl is safe now?!"

"Maybe we have a gardien angel watching over us." Nate whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. I looked at Max and smiled. I was so lucky to have a brother like him. He smiled back. "I think the gardien angel is closer then we think." I said. I saw him smile even more at that.

When we got to the hospital, I was quickly wheeled into the emergency wing. Max and Nate had to wait in the waiting room while I had to go into a room by my self. After about ten minutes of being in the room by myself, the doctor finally came in. He did a bunch of test's on me and after about 20 minutes he said, "Well Alex, your baby is fine, which is a miracle. The soccer ball hit you in just the right spot and speed to of made you loose your baby but she's still alive and perfectly fine, as if there was a bubble around her when it happened. Other then that your baby is developing perfectly, which doesn't happen normally with teen pregnancies. I will go tell the people who are waiting for you the news and then they can come in and see you."

"Okay." I said. I was extremely happy that my baby girl was fine and was surprised that she was perfectly fine. I was really surprised that she was developing perfectly. After again about ten minutes Nate came in. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tear stained cheeks. He grabbed a chair, put it beside my bed, sat down and gave me a **HUGE **hug!!

"I'm so happy Alex!! She's gonna be fine!!" Nate said crying tears of joy.

"I know Nate! I'm happy too!" I said. He then let go of me and gave me a baby pink sleeper. It said "Daddy's Little Girl" on it. "Awww!! Nate this is so cute!!"

"I know. I was at the mall yesterday with Shane, and I saw it in the baby store. When Shane was in HMV I told him I would be right back. After I bought it I just put it in a different bag. So are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm feeling fine. My stomach still kinda hurts though, and the bruise is really big. But Nate, I have something else to tell you. It's about me and my family, and it's kinda bout the baby." I said the last part not looking at him.

"I know you and your brothers are wizards, Alex. And I know there is a chance that the baby is gonna be a wizard, too." He whispered.

"But, how?" I asked, stunned.

"When we were little you always stopped in the middle of your sentences when you said to much. When I fist met you and you talked about how you had a 1 year old brother you said-"

"'He has tantrums and stuff flies of the shelves' was what I was going to say." I said cutting him off.

"And then when we were in grade 7 you had to wear that hat and you almost told me what it was for." He said.

"My full powers came in and the hat keeps them from making stuff fly around." I said.

"And last year you almost told me why you were late." He said again recalling times I've almost blown the wizard secret.

"I had wizard lessons." I said remembering all those times.

"And If I remember correctly when we were like six, you told me you were a wizard and I didn't believe you because you couldn't do anything, but you got mad and had a tantrum because I didn't believe you and Max's tricycle got flown into a tree. Your Dad came and took you home because if you stayed, all the bikes would probably of ended up in that tree." He said laughing.

"Yea, my Dad had to climb the tree and get it down because Max started having a tantrum." I said laughing "So you've known this whole time?"

"Yea, I thought you knew." He said. "Well I gotta go home. I'll come get you later. I'll go get make now. Bye girls!" He said kissing my cheek and my stomach.

I laid back and closed my eyes while I waited for Max to come in. I heard someone walk in and sit down. "How are you feeling?" Max asked. I opened my eyes and smiled. I then said, "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked. I could tell he knew why I asked.

"For saving my baby. I know you made that spell up to save her, and I just wanted to say thanks. If you didn't say that spell, me and Nate would have lost our baby, and we would have been crushed." I said. My smile was getting smaller and smaller with each word. Then I said, ""And I know Nate already told you this, but please don't let this happen with you and Becca. I know you or her were probably thinking about... you know... together and I want you to know, you're not ready for the consequences. I'm still freaked out that this happened, but Nate is ready. I know you're not ready, and I doubt Becca is ready either. I don't even know how to do laundry yet! Now I have to learn how to change a diaper and cook! I know you and Becca are _not _ready to give up your teenage life and have to learn how to do all that stuff just because you accidentally got her pregnant. I know that happened to me, and luckily Nate is ready to handle all of this stuff, but the odds of Becca being ready isn't very high. So just don't okay?"

"I won't. I promise." He said not looking at me. "I gotta go home now, sis. Bye!"

"Bye Maxy. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be home by dinner!" I said waving to him.

"Okay, bye." He said. Then he was out the door. With the way he responded to what I said gave me something to think about.

* * *

**So what'd you think?**

**What do the think the 'Something to think about' was?**

**Plz review**

**the next chapter is gonna be really short I think.**

**BYE**


	19. She Got My Letter

**HEY!! today I got to play Whirly Ball, mini golf and laser tag so im HAPPY!!!  
if anyone has seen the episode of Naturally Sadie where they play Whirly Ball  
and wondered if it was a real sport it is  
and I got to play where they filmed it :D**

**so heres the chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**She Got My Letter**

Alex's POV

**November 20th.**

It has been an hour since Max left and the doctors are making me stay for another hour because of my bruise. They said that the baby might all of a sudden be hurt. So I was stuck in the bed. I was watching Entertainment Tonight on the small TV I had when it said that Miley Stewart was going to talk about her pregnancy.

"Coming up next! Miley Stewart talks about her pregnancy and about the fan mail she's been getting." Mary Hart said on the TV screen. Right when she said "Fan Mail" my head snapped up and I looked at the screen. After the commercials it finally came on.

"Now, Miley Cyrus talks about being a pregnant teen celebrity and fan mail." Mary Hart said.

"I guess it's hard being a pregnant teen _and _being famous because just being a pregnant teen, people make fun of you saying that you don't know who the father is and normally that's just the people around you but for me, it's all around the world. And when people say that I tell them I _do _know I just don't want the whole world to know. Any way it's not like it's _that _important because he wont even talk to me, let alone help me raise a baby." Miley said to an interviewer.

"Miley, how far along are you?" The interviewer asked.

"Umm... I think about 6 weeks." Miley said.

"Now you said you wanted to talk about the fan mail you've been getting?" The interviewer asked.

"Oh yea. Well, it's not exactly _fan _mail, more like my fans Mom's sending in letter saying how I can't be a role model anymore and stuff so I get through the mail pretty quickly. I just read the first sentence and if it's bad then I don't read it. So far, really I have only got one _nice _letter and it was saying how now she looks up to me as a role model even more now." I was in shock when she said that because I knew she was talking about my letter.

"Do you have the letter to read or could you tell us about it?" The interviewer asked.

"Yea, I keep it in my pocket so when ever I feel like I don't want to be like a celebrity any more I will know some teens are looking up to me for help and as a roll model." When she said that I thought , "My letter really means that much to her?" Then she said, "This is what it says, _Dear Miley Stewart,_

_My name is Alex Russo and I am now a very big fan of yours. If you're wondering why I write "now" I will now explain. I just got the new issue of J-14 and I read the article about you being pregnant. Sadly I am going through the same situation as you. I am also 15 years old. The weird thing is you are only 4 days older than me because my birthday is on November 27 and your's is on the 23. My boyfriend broke up with me while I was trying to tell him but before I could he started to act like a jerk and he still doesn't know. I lost not only my boyfriend but my best friend of 11 years. I now look up to you because I now know I am not the only one going through this situation. Oh and I do love your music, too. My favorite song is "7 Things". Good luck! Love, Alex Russo. _That letter is one of the reasons that keep me going. I know there are more people out there just like me and Alex. I sent Alex a letter back and if you're watching this Alex, thank you for keeping me going." I was crying tears of joy by now. I was just so happy my letter made her happy.

"Excuse me, Miss. Russo. You can go now. We have the test results and your baby girl is perfectly fine." The doctor said. I got up and left. Finally I get to go home.

* * *

**So that's that  
next chapter will be longer  
I promise  
and there will be a time jump  
so BYE BYE**


	20. Phone Convo & Shopping

**Okay so hello :P**

**I really don't know what this chapter is gonna be  
but I've decided im not time jumping till the next chapter... maybe**

**so VIOLA!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Phone Conversation & Shopping!**

Alex's POV

**November 20th.**

I had no intention of going home. I didn't want my parents asking all those questions... unless Max already told them everything. I wonder if they saw Entertainment Tonight? Well I guess I should call them.

_Ring, Ring, Ri- _"Hello?" It was Justin.

"Hi Justin. Can you get Mom? I need to tell her something." I said.

"First, one thing. Where were you after school today and where's Max?" He asked.

"Number one, that's two things." I said and thought, _"I thought you were the smart one." _Then I said, "And number two, I thought he went home. Oh and I had to go to the hospital."

I heard the phone drop and Justin yelled, "MOM!!! CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?!?! NOW?!?!?!!?" He then picked up the phone and said, "Mom is coming."

"Justin it's not a big deal! I'm perfectly fine! I now have a bruise the size of a soccer ball on my stomach, but other than that I'm perfectly fine." I said.

He dropped the phone _again. _I heard him yell, "MOM!!!! HURRY UP!!!!! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!". He picked the phone up and said, "Is she okay?" I could tell he really was concerned.

"Yes Justin!! That's what I'm trying to say!! I'm PERFECTLY FINE!!! Which means NOTHING IN MY BODY IS HURT!! Except the bruise." I said.

"Thank god! Okay but where's Max?" He asked.

"He said he was coming home but he probably went to see Becca. Can I please just talk to mom?" I asked. This is exactlywhy I didn't want to go home.

"Okay one minute." I heard him put the phone down and leave to get Mom. I then heard foot steps on stairs and my Mom answered the phone saying, "Alex, sweetie, is everything all right?"

"YES!!! Everything is perfectly fine!! She is fine!! I only have a bruise on my stomach! I don't know where Max is. Can I just stay at Nate's tonight?" I said trying to answer all the questions Justin asked and getting strait to the point.

"But honey, it's a school night." My Mom said.

"I promise I will get to school on time tonight. We just want to spend time together. Please??" I asked pleading. Sure I didn't ask Nate yet but he will say yes.

"Fine! But you have to be home tomorrow night. Grandma's coming over tomorrow night. She doesn't know that you're pregnant yet so she's gonna have a surprise tomorrow. One good thing is I don't have to be careful about magic being exposed because you can't do anything and if you tell Max not to, he won't." My Mom said.

"WHAT?!?! You didn't tell her? Why?" I asked. I always told my Grandma everything, except that I'm a wizard which I'm not anymore.

"Because I was scared of the what she would say. So I thought it would be better to tell her in person." She said.

"Yea, where she can yell at you non stop. At least on the phone you can hang up on her. Can Nate come back with me?" I said.

"Fine. Love you, bye." My Mom said as she hung up. Now to call Nate.

_But I'll Be There Forever, You Will See That It's Better,  
All Our Hopes and Our Dreams Will Come True  
I Will Not Disappoint You, I will Be Right There For You  
Till The End, The End of Time, Please Be Mine_

He really has to stop doing that. Whenever I'm about to call him, he calls me. So I answered it and said, "I was just about to call you."

I heard him laugh, "When aren't you about to call me? I like your ring tone for me, very true." **(A/N if you've seen the Selena Gomez Fan Call back vid on youtube, you'll know how he knows. If you haven't, its a feature that when someone you call someone's cell, you can hear the ring tone. I think it's called ring back) **

"Thanks. I was wondering if I could stay at your house tonight? You know I always have an extra pair of cloths and PJ's there." I asked.

"Sure. Are you still at the hospital?" He asked.

"Yea. So can you come get me? Please?" I asked making a puppy dog face. I know he couldn't see me but I did it automatically.

"Fine! I'll be over in a minute." Then he hung up. Like he said, a couple of minutes later he was here.

"Why hello there Miss. Russo. Would you like a ride?" He asked in a British accent.

"Why yes, yes I would Mr. Jonas." I replied, also talking in a British accent. We laughed for am minute then left.

"Hey, isn't your house that way?" I asked as we passed a street I knew was on the way to his house.

"Yea, but we're going to the mall to get you some clothes to show off our baby. And we're getting dinner." He said smirking.

"What?!?! Maternity clothes? I don't want to get any of those clothes!" I said pouting.

"They just opened a section of the store for teenagers." He said.

"Fine. But I get to pick what we eat!" I said turning on the radio. When we got there, Nate told me to close my eyes as he led me through the mall to, what I was guessing, was the Maternity clothes store.

"Okay, open your eyes." He said. I did and what I saw were really cute graphic maternity t-shirts.

"Oh my god! You didn't tell me they were this nice!" I said as I looked through them. There were a few I really liked. "I don't have any money though, Nate."

"I know. That's why I'm buying them. My parents are semi-rich, remember? They gave me money to spend on myself, but I thought I'd spend it on you and out baby girl." He said smiling.

"Thank you Nate!" I got a couple of the t-shirts and we went to pay. After we payed we left the store.

"So can we go get dinner now? We're starving!" I said rubbing my stomach.

Nate laughed and said, "Not yet. We're going to look at baby clothes." He aid as he led my to a store called Baby's Heaven **(not a real store that I know of)**.

"Nate, look at this?" I said holding up a pink sleeper that said, "New York Mets!" and under it it had two baseball bats making an X with a base- ball glove and base-ball under it.

"I think your Dad would be very proud." He said laughing. After looking at more clothes, we finally went and payed.

"Can we go eat _now??_" I asked.

"Yea, so what do you want to eat?" He asked me. We were near the food court and I could smell all the food.

"Can we get McDonald's?" I asked. " I have been craving McDonald's all week!"

"Fine!!" After we ate, we went back to Nate's car.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Yea?" I asked back.

"Jason, my brother, died." He said.

"Awwww! What happened?" I asked. Jason had gone off to collage last year.

"His school was in a shooting. 180 died. He was one of them." I said a tear fall down Nate's cheek.

"It's okay." I said giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

"And Alex. Shane is at home right now and I haven't told him you're pregnant so... If I get out of the car, will you put on one of the Maternity shirts? I don't exactly want to _tell_ him." He said not looking at me. I knew he was kinda embarrassed with asking me this so I just said, "Sure."

Right when he got out I put on my second favourite shirt, I wanted to wear my favourite one tomorrow. When I was done I told Nate he could come back in. "What's the point in me wearing this? You can hardly seen my bump." I said looking at my stomach.

"The point is that I like showing off our baby." He said kissing me on the lips. I kissed back but pulled away because we had to go.

"Nate we have to go." I said. He started the car and we were off to his house. I wonder what Shane will say.

* * *

**Woah, this chapters longer then I expected.  
What'd you think Shane and Grandma will say??**

**review!!**


	21. Alone Time

**Hey!!  
I gots a new ipod speaker so im happy :P  
I got a toy for a charity and the toy I got for the charity is that Camp Rock Mitchie and Shane doll  
yea!!  
I'm not doing a time jump because you would get pissed off if I skipped grandma and Shane, now wouldn't you  
WARNING!!! this chapter involves making out and being topless or almost topless at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 (YEA!!)**

**Alone Time**

Alex's POV(no surprise there)

**November 20th (still)  
**When we got to Nate's house, which is pretty much my second home, Nate walked in first. Nate's house has a long stairway to get upstairs to the living room. When Nate got to the top Shane said, "Yo Nate! Miley Stewart was talking about this pregnant girl with the same name as your girlfriend." He obviously didn't know I was right behind Nate. When I got to the top of the stairs and was standing beside Nate, Shane just looked at me and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"So Miley was talking bout you?" He asked pointing to me, still in shock.

"Yes. That's why I'm wearing this shirt." I said nodding my head. Shane wasn't always that smart.

"But-You-He-Did-What-Huh?!" Shane said confused.

"Me and Alex are having a baby." Nate said slowly and clearly. "Do you get it now?"

"Yea, I just can't believe it. You two seemed like the goodie-goodie couple. I can imagine that happening to me and Mitchie, but you and Alex. Can't picture it." Shane said sitting back on the couch.

"You really must not get me because I am _far _from goodie-goodie." I said.

"Wait... Is this why you didn't want me home the last weekend in August?" Shane said getting a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Nate! You said he went away with your parents!" I said trying to sound serious, but failing miserably. I was laughing.

"I lied?" He said. I hit him playfully when Shane cleared his throat. "Sorry." I said blushing and looking down. "So where are your parents Nate?"

"They are on a 'vacation'. I think they just wanna be away from me and Shane." He said. "I really miss them though."

"It's okay. We're here for you." I said.

"Yea!" Shane said.

"You do know I wasn't talking about you." I said seriously.

"Then who were you talki- Oh." He said blushing. "So, do you guys know if it's a girl or boy?"

"Yea. It's a girl!" Nate said excitedly. Like I said, he can go from one emotion to another quickly.

"Cool. So I'm just gonna watch TV here, you two can go continue your mushy love fest upstairs, with the door closed, so I can't hear you!" Shane said as me and Nate walked up some more stairs. When we got upstairs me and Nate went into our room (yes we share a room at his house) and closed the door like Shane told us to, but we are _not _going to do _that!_ The first time we did you know what happened.

"So... when was the last time you saw your parents?" I asked sitting in his computer chair.

"Umm... about two years ago? I don't know, they've been gone for a long time on some cruise in the Bahamas." He said sitting on his, I mean our, bed and holding a picture of him, his parents and Jason.

"Why does Shane live here? I know I've asked before but you've always been interrupted or didn't want to tell me." I asked him. I saw a few tears fall down his face while he looked at the picture.

"Umm... When he was ten his parents died in a car accident." He said. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Oh." I said quietly. I turned around and turned his computer on. He made no intention to tell me to get off because he had nothing to hide on it. I logged onto his account and the background popped up first. It was a picture of me and him. He was kissing my cheek and our hands were resting on my tiny baby bump. "I love this background." I said smiling.

"Yea. We took it yesterday, remember? I came back over after you were done dinner." He said still looking at the picture.

"I know." I said. I went onto his AIM because I didn't want to go on mine. His name was MusicsInMySoul92. Mine was IBeliveinMagic92. Hmmm... who's online. I knew who some of the people were like MissFashonista72 was Harper, SchoolLover90 was Justin (no surprise there) and Maximan95 was obviously Max. There were two people I didn't know. The first was DJDanga89 and DisIsMe1233. "Nate, who is DJDanga89 and DisIsMe1233?"

"DJDanga89 is Shane and DisIsMe1233 is Mitchie." He said still looking at the picture. I started talking to Max.

**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **Hey Max. Where r u?  
**Maximan95 says: **Is this Nate or Alex?  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **Alex now answer me!  
**Maximan95 says: **at Becca's  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **u should call Mom and tell her  
**Maximan95 says: **okay well g2g bye  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **Bye!! luv u

_Maximan95 signed out at 8:17pm_

The I talked to Mitchie

**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **Hi Mitch! :P  
**DisIsMe1233 says: **heyy Nate  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **this isn't Nate :P  
**DisIsMe1233 says: **hmm... I wonder who else would go on Nate's AIM and call me Mitch... Alex :P  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **yea! Did Nate tell you the news?!?!  
**DisIsMe1233 says: **UR GETTING MARRIED?!?! YEA!!  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **no... at least not yet. I can see that happening in the near future but that's not the news.  
**DisIsMe1233 says: **then wat is it! Tell me woman I CANT HANDEL THE SUSPENCE!!  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **well... watever u do dont yell at me plz...  
**DisIsMe1233 says: **wat IS IT?!?!?!?!?!  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **im pregnant... :(

**DisIsMe1233 says: **WAT!?!?!?! :o  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **yea... it's a girl :)  
**DisIsMe1233 says: **congrats well g2g bye  
**MusicsInMySoul92 says: **byz  
_DisIsMe1233 signed out at 8:20pm_

I walked over and sat beside Nate and said, "You know you are just going to become more sad if you keep staring at that picture. What do you wanna do?"

Nate looked at me and said, "You ask too many questions."

"Well what would you prefer me to do?" I asked. He got this mischievous smirk on his face. _"Uh oh." _I thought. I knew just what that look meant. It was the same look he had 3 months ago.

"I would prefer this." He said as he leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips. Right when his lips touched mine I got a sudden flashback to 3 months ago.

_* * * flashback * * *_

"_Nate, what do you want to do today?" I asked Nate while sitting down on his bed. He was sitting next to me looking through a photo album of our childhood. He was at a picture where we were both 7 and I was kissing him on the cheek._

"_I think we should take our relationship to, you know, the next level." He said looking me right in the eyes. I was a little stunned that he would say that. I mean, it's not like I haven't had those dreams and fantasies, I have. But I didn't think I would be only 15 years old when it happened._

"_Nate, aren't we a little young?" I asked looking right back at him._

"_Not really. Most teenagers do it for the first time around our age, and normally they have only been going out for a couple months. We have been going out for 4 years." He said scooting closer to me._

"_I-I don't think i'm ready for the consequences of it. My Dad would kill both of us if I became pregnant." I said looking down._

"_I promise you won't get pregnant.**(A/N now there's a promise we all know he didn't keep)**" Nate said moving even closer to me._

"_How can you make that promise?" I asked still not looking at him._

"_I just promise okay?" And with that hew kissed me. Normally he kisses me softly and gently but not this time. Nope, this time it was hard and rough. I kissed back obviously. While he was kissing me he pushed me onto my back on the bed. He got on top of me and kept kissing me._

_* * * end of flashback * * *_

I kissed back, deepening it. I felt him smile into the kiss which made me smile. He gently pushed me backwards onto his bed. I broke the kiss so I could change my position because my legs were hanging of the edge of the bed. Nate came and crawled on top of me. "Nate, can you just promise one thing." I said looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"And what's that babe?" He said looking right back at me.

"I don't want to go as far as we did last time. I just don't feel comfortable with it." I said still staring at him.

"If you're not comfortable with it then we wont." He said kissing me again. This turned into an intense make out session. He started to feel up my shirt. That made my skin tingle. But what he did surprised me. While he kept kissing me, he gently rubbed my stomach. I don't know why but when he did this, I just felt really happy. I smiled into the kiss which made him smile.

He started to pull my shirt up little by little, making sure I was okay with it. I pulled away from the kiss just long enough to get my shirt off. Right when that was off he kissed me again. He kept one hand resting on my stomach and the other was on the back of my neck.

I tugged on his shirt, indicating I wanted him to take it off. He pulled away from the kiss so he could take his shirt off. After another 10 minutes of kissing, Nate's hands found themselves on my back touching my bra clip. He was about to unclip it when...

* * *

**OH YEA I DID MAKE IT A CLIFFY!!!  
and I warned you about the making out and toplessness  
so what'd you think happened?  
This ones longer then I thought it would be  
what's ur fave part of the chapter?  
Mine is when Alex tells Nate, "We're here for you." and Shane thinks she's talking about him :P  
BUBYE!!**


	22. Unexpected Guests Alex

**Double POV chapter!!!!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!  
this will be Nate and Alex's  
not grandma time yet  
now... for the unveiling of the cliffy!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Unexpected Guests**

Alex's POV

**November 20th**

He was about to unclip it when we both heard someone yell, "NATHANEIL TYLER JONAS! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Uh oh. That was his Mom. Right when she said that he jumped up and stood beside the bed. When he jumped I quickly pulled the covers of his bed up over my head. "Nate! You and that girl clean your selves up to a presentable state and get your butts out here!!" His Dad said and then I heard the door slam. I knew I was crying. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks.

Nate walked over to me and pulled the covers so he could at least see my face. "Awww. Baby what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down beside his bed. He kissed my cheek.

"Your parents are going to kill me!" I said in between sobs. "They're going to hate me!!"

"And why is that?" He asked in a calm voice. He was rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Because! They found there baby boy in bed with some girl that they don't know!" I said still bawling my eyes out. "Yea, they've met me before but they don't know it's me in here!"

"Alex, calm down baby. It's okay! They're not going to kill you. I'm going to go put my shirt back on and go out there to talk to them. You calm down and put your shirt back on. And brush your hair, it looks messed." He said smiling. I laughed at the last part. He kissed my cheek and left.

"Now to find my shirt." I said getting up. I was feeling a lot better. I found it on top of his computer. When I got it I antecedently hit something that made the screen saver come down. It was on his hotmail account. It said "1 New Message!" I clicked it and it said it was from Gigi.

**Dear Natey,  
I know your dating Alex but I _really _like you! How do you even like her? She's ugly and annoying. I on the other hand are beautiful and hot! So why don't you break up with her and go out with me! I know the choice you'll pick so I'll be waiting for you by my locker tomorrow morning. See you then!**

**Love,**

**Gigi ;)**

Oh that little... I will have to deal with this myself.

**Dear Gigi,  
Don't _ever _call me Natey!! I don't like Alex... I _love_her. And I love her because she has a great personality and is just a great person. And I don't think you are beautiful and hot. I think you are pathetic and lonely. I am not going to break up with her. I will never do that to her. And tomorrow I will not be meeting you at your locker. I will be at my lovely girlfriend Alex's locker. **

**From,  
Nate **

I was now feeling a lot better... well I wanted to smash Gigi's face in but other then that I was fine. I put my shirt on and sent the e-mail. I went into Nate's bathroom and got out my brush. I brushed my hair so it looked like it normally did and tried to make it look like I wasn't crying. Thank God for waterproof mascara.

When I was done that I quietly walked down the hall and stairs that led to the living room. When I got to the living room I heard Nate and his parents talking. I just quietly stood there and his Dad said, "Alex doesn't deserve you! You cheated on her today with that girl in your room! I don't want you bringing that girl here anymore!!" They had their backs to me so they couldn't see me. Nate noticed me and sent me an apologetic look.

"So I'm not allowed here anymore? That's gonna be hard on our little girl, don't you think Nate?" I said nervously. His parents turned around to see me, wearing a maternity shirt. Nate's Mom's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and his Dad just looked a mix of anger and disappointment. "Hey Mr. And Mrs. Jonas." I said nervously. I walked over and sat beside Nate.

"Alex Russo? Is that you?" Mrs. Jonas asked looking me up and down, then staring at my stomach.

"Yea, it's me! Surprise!" I said still nervous. When I said surprise I raised my hands a little.

"We haven't seen you in years!" Mr. Jonas said.

Mrs. Jonas added, "And now you're- you're- you're-"

"Pregnant? Yea she is. With my baby." Nate said proudly. I saw both his parents eyes go to my stomach. I was getting even more nervous so I crossed my arms in front of my growing stomach. Nate saw me do this and uncrossed them. He then placed one of his hands on my stomach which was still getting stared at by his parents.

"So we leave you two for a year and you go and get her pregnant?" Mr. Jonas yells at Nate. Mrs. Jonas was still looking at my stomach. I caught her gaze and she gave me a half smile.

"Actually it's been three years Dad!! And don't give me that crap about you 'Raising me better then that'! You haven't been here to raise me at all!!! You've been off around the world most of my life!!" Nate yelled back.

"Nate calm down!" I whisper yelled. He hasn't been this angry around me before and I really didn't like it. I was scared for mine and the babies life.

"Shut up Alex!" He growled at me. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. Mrs. Jonas saw this and took me into her room to calm me down.

"Oh hunny it's not your fault." Mrs. Jonas said trying to calm me down.

"Yes it is!! If I didn't become pregnant they wouldn't be down there fighting!!" I sobbed into a pillow.

"Well still sweety, calm down. Nate's Dad is just in a bad mood right now. We came back because we have to arrange a funeral for Jason." She said. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. This is probably putting more stress on you and him." I said sitting up.

"No it's not. We just have to get used to the idea of us becoming grandparents. We haven't seen you in three years. Last time I saw you, you and Nate just started being comfortable with kissing each other in front of your friends. I remember when you came over for dinner one night Nate kissed you on the cheek and your face turned as red as a tomato." She said. I laughed remembering that night.

"Yea. I'm still sorry we're putting this on you. We didn't think of the consequences of our actions." I said looking down at my stomach.

"It's okay Alex. I just have one question. How far along are you?" She asked. I said quietly, "13 weeks on Sunday." She looked shocked.

"Why didn't you and Nate call us and tell us?" She asked confused.

"We were scared. We only told Shane today. I only told Nate yesterday." I said. "Nate also said you wouldn't care." The last part I looked away from her.

"Alex, we care about Nate. I do care that I'm going to be a grandmother. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" She asked me. I could tell she really did care about my baby.

"Yea. It's a girl!" I said excitedly. We then went back to the living room the see if Nate and Mr. Jonas were done there little argument. What I saw made the tears start to flow once more...

* * *

**oh yea I went there!!  
another cliffy!!  
thanx for the reviews!!  
**


	23. Unexpected Guests Nate

**Part 2!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Unexpected Guests

Nate's POV

**November 20th**

I was about to unclip it when we both heard someone yell, "NATHANEIL TYLER JONAS! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" HOLYCRAP!!! It was my Mom!! I just jumped off Alex as quick as I could. She covered her whole body with the blanket. "Nate! You and that girl clean your selves up to a presentable state and get your butts out here!!" My Dad yelled and with that he slammed the door.

I walked over and knelt down beside the bed. I pulled the covers off from over Alex's head and saw her crying. "Awww. Baby what's wrong?" I asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Your parents are going to kill me!" She said crying pretty hard. "They're going to hate me!!"

"And why is that?" I asked trying to be calm. I was rubbing small circles on her back trying to keep her calm.

"Because! They found there baby boy in bed with some girl that they don't know!" She sobbed, crying as hard as I've ever seen her cry before. "Yea, they've met me before but they don't know it's me in here!"

"Alex, calm down baby. It's okay! They're not going to kill you. I'm going to go put my shirt back on and go out there to talk to them. You calm down and put your shirt back on. And brush your hair, it looks messed." I said laughing. Her hair was very messy. She giggled. I kissed her cheek and left to talk to my parents.

When I walked out and sat on the couch they gave me the death glare. They both started yelling things at me. They did that for about 5 minutes until I finally yelled, "CAN YOU PLEASE TALK ONE AT A TIME!!!" Then they both shut up.

My Dad was the first one the talk, "Nate. What were you thinking? I thought you were dating Alex." They obviously either didn't recognize her or didn't see her at all.

"I am. You don't understa-"

"I am very disappointed in you young man. Cheating on Alex like that. How could you?" My Mom said cutting me off.

"Mom, that was-"

"I don't want to know who that was" She said cutting me off again. "Do you know if you went further you could've got her pregnant?"

"You're not listening to me! That was-"

"Alex doesn't deserve you! You cheated on her today with that girl in your room! I don't want you bringing that girl here anymore!!" My Dad said. Alex was standing right behind them. I gave her an apologetic look.

"So I'm not allowed here anymore? That's gonna be hard on our little girl, don't you think Nate?" Alex said. I was surprised she'd be that open about. My parents turned around to see who they and a lot of other people called, 'Little Angel Alex.' Well, everyone except her parents and brothers. I of course also know she's not _that _innocent. I could tell my Mom was surprised and my Dad was angry. "Hey Mr. And Mrs. Jonas." I could tell how nervous Alex was.

"Alex Russo? Is that you?" My Mom said examining her up and down, when her eyes landed on Alex's small but noticable baby bump.

"Yea, it's me! Surprise!" She said raising her hands like a surprise gesture.

"We haven't seen you in years!" Dad said.

And Mom added, "And now you're- you're- you're-"

"Pregnant? Yea she is. With my baby." I said proudly. Both my parents eyes went from me to Alex's stomach. I saw her cross her arms in front of it to hide it but I uncrossed her arms and put my hand in it.

After Dad looked back at me he yelled, "So we leave you two for a year and you go and get her pregnant?" He's such a nice Dad, don't you think?

"Actually it's been three years Dad!! And don't give me that crap about you 'Raising me better then that'! You haven't been here to raise me at all!!! You've been off around the world most of my life!!" I yelled back getting angry.

"Nate calm down!" Alex whispered in a scared tone. I just yelled back at her, "Shut up Alex!" I know I was being mean but my Dad was being the jerk has always been. I saw Alex and my Mom leave.

"Nate! Don't give me that tone! We go around the world to get the money we use to feed you!" He yelled at me.

"I feed my self! The money you send me I use on clothes and other things. The last little but of money you gave me I used on Alex and the baby. I have a job and I use that money to pay for my food!" I yelled back at him, using the exact tone he told me not to use.

"Excuse me? Then we wont send you that money anymore. What are you and Alex gonna do with the baby after it's born? Are you putting it up for adoption? Or is she getting an abortion?" He asked still yelling.

"I would never kill an innocent life! And we are keeping the baby!! Me and Alex will be wonderful parents!! We were the only ones to get an A+ in life science!!" I yelled back at him. "Like you would know that. You were somewhere in Hawaii!"

"That's it young man. You have crossed the line." And with that I felt something hard hit my face. And everything went black...

* * *

**so that's the big secret thingy  
I dont know wat to call it  
CHRISTMAS IS IN LIKE A DAY AND A HALF!!**

**AHHHHH WOOT WOOT**

**BYE!!**


	24. Another Hospital Visit

**OMFG!! I'm so sorry for not updating!!! :(  
plz forgive me!!!!!  
speeches are in a couple of weeks and I have school and I got a Wii!  
I've just been like super busy.  
I had a dream last night that I was dating Jake T. Austin!! :)  
he's my new celeb crush  
move aside Nick, Jake's coming through!!  
:) thanx for all ur reviews!!  
I luv u guys!!! MUAH (and no Ryan that does not include you)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Another Hospital Visit**

Alex's POV

**November 20th (still I know)**

_What I saw made the tears start to flow once more..._

Nate was on the ground unconscious, his right eye turning a deep shade of red. His Dad standing there with his hand in a fist. I ran up to where Nate why lying, knelt down beside him and gently shook him. Through my tears I begged, "Nate wake up!! Please!! Wake up for me and Bella!!" I wanted to start referring to the baby with a name instead of 'Baby Girl' so I was using my favourite out of the three.

Nate's Dad yelled, "You and Nate get out of my house!!! You are not welcome here with that mistake!!!" That made me cry even more and beg Nate to wake up even more.

"Kevin!!! Don't yell at her!!! She's carrying our granddaughter if you haven't notice!! Do you think she has enough things to deal with? I am not kicking them out! The three of them will stay here and raise the baby! I want to be in my granddaughter's life! I've already lost one son, don't make me loose another!" Mrs. Jonas yelled at Mr. Jonas, tearing up at the end.

"Nicole, either that mistake goes, or I go!" He said firmly.

"She's is not a mistake! Don't call her that! She is a living thing and deserves to live a life just like all of us! If you ever call my baby a mistake again you will NEVER be in her life!!" I snapped standing up from beside Nate, who by the way was still lying on the floor unconscious.

Mrs. Jonas pointed to the door and yelled, "That baby isn't going anywhere and that's for damn sure! So get out of my house! You have until noon tomorrow to get all of your crap out of mine, Shane's, Nate's, Alex's and Bella's house before I call the cops!" And with that Mr. Jonas was out the door. I was still crying when Mrs. Jonas came over to me and rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay sweety. Nate will be okay. Now let's get him to the hospital before he gets any worse."

I sat beside him in the back seat trying to wake him up. Nothing was working. It was now about 10:00 pm and I was getting tired.

When we got to the hospital we brought him to the emergency wing and the doctor's rushed him in just like they did with me earlier today.

"Well this is depressing." I said breaking the silence.

"How? He's just unconscious, he will be fine." She assured me.

"That's not what I'm talking about. This is the second time I've been here today." I said resting my chin on my hand that was resting on the armrest of the chair.

"What happened earlier." She asked confused. "You look fine."

"Oh nothing much. In P.E. Coach made me goalie in soccer, I wasn't paying attention, ball hit me full speed in the stomach." I said lifting my shirt up to show the bruise. "But other than that I'm just peachy!"

"That baby's alright, right?" She asked concerned.

"Yea, Bella's fine." I said.

I saw the doctor walk and and ask, "Who's here for Nate Jonas?"

Me and Mrs. Jonas stood up and I said, "We are."

"Oh, hello again Ms. Russo. Well Nate seems to be fine, but he suffered a hard blow to the head. He might have minor memory loss. It might be serious but it will come back to him quickly." The doctor said.

"Can we see him now?" I asked on the verge of tears, not believing that he might forget our baby.

"Yes you may." He said walking away. I ran into the room he was in and literally collapsed beside his bed. I grabbed his hand and started crying.

"Nate, Nate can you hear me? Please wake up!! We need you, I need you." I whispered the last part. "Just please wake up! I need to hear your voice, to know that you're safe!" Mrs. Jonas walked in right when I finished.

She came, knelt beside me and said, "C'mon, Nate. Wake up. Lexy and Bella need you."

Nothing was happening. He was still in a deep sleep. I could of sworn I felt his fingers move a bit, but I was probably imagining it. I got up and placed a soft, light kiss on his lips.

When I was back on my knees beside his bed, I heard a slight groan, and then Nate's whole body shifted a bit. His eyes slowly opened, blinking a bit to adjust to the light. I literally jumped up in excitement. "NATE!! You woke up!!! Thank god!!" I said leaning down and kissing him on the lips. What surprised me was, right when our lips touched, he pushed me away. That took me off guard, and made me feel bad. I even saw the surprised look on his Mom's face. But then it hit me, he might of suffered from memory loss.

"Lexy, why did you just kiss me? And when did you get so tall? WHOA!! When did YOU get BOOBS?" He asked starring at my chest. I was getting self conscious and moved my arms from in front of my stomach where they were hiding my baby bump, to in front of my chest. "And did you eat to much this morning or something? Hey, why am I in the hospital?" He asked looking around. The tears came to my eyes again, knowing he forgot about our baby.

"He forgot every thing! All the birthdays, all the sleepovers, the dates, the kisses, our first time, EVERYTHING! He even forgot about Bella!!!" I sobbed into Mrs. Jonas's shoulder.

"Natey, baby. How old are you?" She asked Nate calmly.

"I'm ten, duh." He replied. That made me cry harder. "Mommy, what happened to Lexy? Why does she look so grown up? Why is she crying?" I could hear his voice crackling at the word crying. I walked back towards Nate and leaned down beside the bed again.

"Nate, you're, I mean, we're not ten. You're 16 and I'm 15. We are dating and have been since we were eleven. Do you remember anything? Our first kiss? Our first date? Our first time?" I asked. He probably didn't understand what first time meant but he might.

"Let me think." He said tapping his finger to his chin and starring into space like he did when he was younger. "WAIT! I can remember our first kiss and date!! We were eleven for both, right?"

"Yea we were! Can I kiss you to see if you remember anything else? It might help you remember." I said looking down, blushing from asking something so silly.

"Umm... okay." He said nervously. I kissed him gently and he kissed back. He deepened the kiss, which I was surprised of. I pulled away and asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

He just smiled a mischievous smirk and said, "I can remember up until August 24, of this year. Our first time if I'm not mistaken." I blushed remembering the night very clearly. But I am _not _telling you about it. It's private! Would you want me knowing about _your _first time? I highly doubt it.

"Nate. Do you remember anything after that? At all? Do you remember the date or what happened today?" I asked hoping he remembers about Bella.

"Umm... no." He said. "But I still want to know why your stomach is like th-" He stopped as I saw him look back into my eyes, starring intently into them. I could tell he was remembering what has happened within the last few months. I saw a smile slowly creep across his face. "I'm gonna be a Dad!" He almost whispered. I could tell everything came back to him. "I'm gonna be a Dad!" He said a little bit louder.

"Yes, Nate. You are." I said with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**AWH!!! What a happy ending to this chapter!  
So as you can see I chose the name Bella for the baby  
I like just finished Twilight and I'm onto New Moon!!! woot woot!!!**


	25. A Talk With Max & Grandma Come To Town

**Well I just had to re write this whole thing  
cuz I accidentally deleted the first one  
stupid computer  
its being a butt head  
again I luv you guys for reading my story  
it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :P  
oh and picture of what Becca looks like is on my profile  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

A Talk With Max & Grandma Comes To Town

Alex's POV

**November 21****st**** (finally)  
**I woke up cuddled up to Nate's chest. I felt like everything was perfect, like nothing happened yesterday. As if I didn't get hit in the stomach with a soccer ball, Nate didn't loose his memory (but luckily he did get it back) or that Nate's Dad was kicked out of the house. But sadly all that stuff did happen, but me and Nate are still together, and Bella is okay.

I got up and checked the time without waking Nate up. It was 6:07 am. I walked over to Nate, gently shook him and whispered, "Natey-bear, wake up!" Yes we have embarrassing couple nicknames. He's Natey-bear and I'm Lexy-wexy (or his newer, PG13 one, sexy-Lexy.) He rolled over on his other side and said, "5 more minutes Mommy!"

I walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed him. He shot up right away and I giggled at his reaction. "I'm gonna go take a shower so you gotta be ready to have one right after me." I said getting my clothes and walking towards his bathroom.

"Why can't I just have a shower with you? It would save time and water!" He suggested with a mischievous smirk while getting up.

"Because last time we did _that _we got a baby out of it. And I don't exactly feel my prettiest right now." I said referring to my messy hair.

"Your always pretty in my eyes." He said hugging me and kissing my neck. That almost did it, but I wasn't gonna give in to him.

"That's sweet... but no." I said pushing him away and walking into the bathroom and locking the door. After I had a shower and finished getting dressed, like every morning just like clockwork, I puked. Nate must of heard and knocked on the door while saying, "Lexy, you okay?"

"Yea! Just my daily routine. Have a shower, get dressed puke my guts out. I've kinda gotten used to it." I said getting up to clean my face.

"Okay. Finish up soon. It's 6:45." He said. I could hear him walk away from the door. When I finished washing my face I opened the bathroom door to find Nate waiting with his clothes. He asked, "Do you know how long it takes you in the bathroom?"

"It takes time to look this good." I said pointing towards my outfit (a dark blue maternity t-shirt with a number 2 pencil on it saying "I wanna be number 1!", dark skinny jeans and dark blue converse.)

"You go eat breakfast, I will be down in 20 minutes." He said kissing my cheek and going into the bathroom.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Mrs. Jonas drinking coffee at the kitchen table. I said, "Morning Mrs. Jonas!"

"Morning Alex. There's cereal in the cupboard." She said smiling at me. I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms.

After eating two full bowls of Lucky Charms, Nate came down all dressed and ready. "Morning Mom." He said as he poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Morning Nate. Does your head feel any better? Your eye looks terrible." She said walking over to him and rubbing it. He winced at the touch.

"It just stings a little." He said as he took a bite of his cereal. When we were both done our breakfast and talked a little about what we were going to do today (Nate wasn't going to leave my side) it was 7:50am.

"Bye Mom, love you!" Nate said walking out the front door. I could hear his Mom say, "Bye Nate. Please make sure Alex stays safe." She knows I'm a bit of a klutz.

When we got to school and got out of Nate's car, he put his arm around my waist, making sure I was as close as I could be to him. Of course people were starring. I didn't have my coat zipped up so everyone could see my slowly growing baby bump.

When we got inside Gigi walked right up to me and said, "Hello Alex. Did you eat to much or are you just naturally fat?" Her wannabes laughed at her 'cleverness'. I felt Nate's body tense but I just ignored it.

"No Gigi. It's called pregnancy. No doubt it's happened to you before. At least a few times I'm guessing." I said smugly. I saw her face turn red with anger or embarrassment or both and then her and her wannabes stormed off.

"Oh, you handled that great!!!" Nate said giving me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nate! We can't breath!!!" I said trying to squeeze out of his grasp. He finally let go and I had to take a few deep breaths. Everyone was still starring at me.

I saw Max walking with Becca so I walked up to them and said, "Hey Maxy!" I gave him a hug. He said confused, "Uh hey?"

"Sorry about that Max. Alex is just going through early pregnancy hormones." Nate said. I giggled at how serious he was being. I saw Becca's eyes go to my stomach in fear. Then I saw Max glance at her and then I could see him getting nervous. Me and Nate shared a glance. We could both tell something was going on with those two.

"Well Nate, I gotta go to class. Love you!" I said kissing Nate before a teacher would see. "Bye!" And with that I left to math class.

After a tough day that consists of people starring, working on stuff I didn't get, more starring, questions, congratulations, lunch, more working, more starring, sitting out in P.E., more starring, more working, teachers being disappointed and finally the end of the day I finally got to leave that hell hole and go home.

"So Nate. My Grandma's coming over tonight!" I said trying to be happy.

"Does she know yet?" He asked smirking.

"Oh shut up." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

When we got to the sub station, Mom, Dad, Max and Justin were all waiting for Grandma to arrive.

"Is she gonna be here soon?" I asked as me and Nate joined the group. I saw Dad giving Nate a death glare. I shot my Dad a look that said 'stop!' and he stopped.

"Yea, she will be here in about ten minutes." My Mom said. "Well Alex, you are getting bigger by the day."

"Yup, she just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" Nate said rubbing my stomach. My Mom smiled at this, but my Dad, not so much.

"Well, can me and Nate talk to Max for a minute?" I asked. My Mom nodded her head as she tidied up the shop a bit. Max's face went blank and he looked down. He knew what we were planning on talking to him about. We all went into the lair so nobody could hear us.

Me and Nate sat down on the bench and Max sat down in the chair.

"So, Maxy. You _do _know what we need to talk to you about, right?" I asked while Max looked down trying to avoid mine and Nate's eyes.

"Your gonna ask me about Becca, right?" He asked still not looking at us.

"Yea we are. Max, have you and Becca been having sex?" I asked. I saw him wince at that word. Then he mumbled, "Yes."

I shook my head furiously, trying not to cry knowing that my baby brother was having sex with his girlfriend of only 3 months. "Max how could you! You're only 13! My first time was frigen 3 months ago and now look! You know how hard your life will be if Becca becomes pregnant?" I yelled at him, almost starting to cry. Nate was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. Damn these pregnancy hormones!

Max looked up for the first time. His eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry Alex. We weren't thinking." He whispered.

"Max, just promise me one thing. You won't do it _EVER _again." I said calmly.

"I promise." He whispered. "Can we go now? Grandma's gonna be here soon." I nodded my head and we exited the lair.

When we got back to where my parents were, Grandma was just walking through the doors. "Justin! Maxy! Lexy!" She said, holding her arms open for a group hug. Me and my brothers yelled, "Grandma!" And ran into her arms, me being the last one there.

When she let go of us she said to me, "Lexy, Lexy, Lexy. You gotta stop growing. Your getting to old. And you should start cutting down on the sweets. Your turning into your father." After that she went to pat my stomach, but I automatically rapped my arms around it, protectively. "What's wrong Lexy? Do you have a stomach ache or something?" She asked, obviously clueless of the baby inside of me.

"Ummm... Grandma the family has some news to tell you." I said as everyone came around us. I pulled Nate beside me. "Grandma, first, this is my boyfriend Nate. You have met him before but that was like two years ago. Second." I said getting really nervous and I started to stutter. "I'm- I'm- I'm" I said trying to get the words out. Nate squeezed my hand, encouraging me. So I just let it out. "I'm pregnant." I saw her face go from loving and caring to disappointed and confused.

* * *

**Remember that the pix of the characters are on my profile!!  
ooooooooo Alex in trouble  
ooooooooo Max in trouble  
ooooooooo I think they're the only family with two kids with the letter X in there name  
ooooooooo I think I should shut up now**


	26. A Visit To Becca's

**Heyy  
OMG it's so cold in Canada  
I wish I was in California or Florida right now  
I'm a karlisicle  
so VOILA!!!!  
oh and I have a banner for this story on my profile  
along with the pics of characters  
even Becca  
P.S. SHORT CHAPTER  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25 (WOOT WOOT)**

A Visit To Becca's

Max's POV  
**November 21st**

"_I'm pregnant."Alex said as I saw Grandma's face go from loving and caring to disappointed and confused._

"What? Alex, you're only 15. You can't be." Grandma said looking confused. I walked up to Alex and gave her a hug. I always knew Grandma was against teen pregnancies. If she even saw a teen that was pregnant she would get disgusted for having sex outside of marriage. I looked up at Alex's face and saw that she had more tears building up in her eyes.

I walked up to Grandma and said, "Grandma, Alex is pregnant. She only did that because she knew her and Nate will always be together. They have gone out since they were eleven and have been best friends since they were four. She didn't mean to get pregnant but it happened, and now your going to be a great-grandma. Nate and Alex love each other. They will be great parents."

Grandma just looked at me, she was kinda smiling, but not much. "Lexy, you know I'm against teen pregnancies. But I guess I can go along with it. You are my little Angel Alex after all, well your not so little anymore. You did become a woman last year at your quinceanera. And I guess this will teach you discipline. Just make sure you treat your baby right. Don't ignore it even if your so tired you can't get up. Always take care of it." I turned around to see Alex smiling at me.

"Well, I told Becca I'd be at her house at 4:00 and it is 3:45 so I gotta go." When I said that I saw the look on Alex's face go from smiling to nervous. She looked at me and mouthed '_don't even think about it'. _I mouthed back _'I promise'._ Then I was out the door.

* * *

When I got to Becca's it was 4:06 and I could see her waiting at the front door. When she saw me she smiled and opened the door. "Hey Maxy!" She said kissing me.

"Hi Becca." I said smiling. Like always we went up to her room but I had to talk to her about something. She automatically locked the door and came to me and started kissing me. I pushed her away and she looked at me with hurt in her light brown eyes. I just simply said, "I promised Alex I wouldn't." I saw her eyes go back to normal, well at least normal for Becca. Normal for Becca is lust. You can clearly see lust in her eyes. Not love, lust.**  
**

She walked up to me and made two of her fingers walk up my arm while she said, "Maxy, please? She doesn't have to know if we do it one more time. I mean, c'mon. We've done like a hundred times before without her knowing."

"Becca, we've only done this like five times. And I promised her. I keep my promises. What if one this time you get pregnant?" I asked her looking her strait in the eyes.

"Psht! Maxy, I'm on birth control. And you use protection. So who come we can't just one more time? Like I said, how will she find out?" She said, this time kissing the corner of my mouth. Oh my god. How does she get me to do these things?

"Becca, I pro-" I was cut of by her lips crashing into mine. I kissed back and, to put it simply, I gave in.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing Alex's ring tone.

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect  
In unusual ways_

I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it saying, "Hello?"

"Max why are you still at Becca's? It's 7:30! You missed dinner! And why do you sound sleepy?" She asked so fast I could hardly hear what she was saying.

"Okay, number one, It's the weekend so why are you concerned at what time I get home at? Number two, I know what time it is. Number three, I had dinner here. And finally, number four, I sound sleepy because we have been playing Rock Band, Karaoke Revolution and Dance Dance Revolution all afternoon." I said trying not to wake Becca up.

"Max, just promise me you won't have sex with her." Alex pleaded on the other end of the phone. I felt so guilty for breaking my promise to her.

"I promise Alex, you can trust me." I said when the truth was, she couldn't trust me with anything. Yea, I saved her baby's life, and I tried to keep my promise, but I'm a push over. I quietly got up without waking Becca up, to put my clothes back on. I know what your thinking, but Becca is just, Becca. You can't explain her. I would swim the ocean for her. Yea I know I'm lame quoting a song, but it's true. I think I am in love with her. You won't tell anyone right? Good... WAIT!!! Did I here someone say they WOULD tell someone?!?! Yea that's what I thought.

Anyway, after I was dressed I went over to Becca and gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at me. "Becca, I gotta go. Alex is getting suspicious." I said as she starred deeply into my eyes.

She randomly blurted out, "I love you." That was the first time either one of us has said that to each other, and her eyes looked different. Instead of the light brown that was filled with lust, they were a prettier shade of brown with love in them. I smiled as I leaned down and left a soft kiss on her lips and said, "I love you too, Becca. But I have to go now. Alex called, she wants me to come home. I'm sorry. I'll come over tomorrow." Her eyes changed once again, they looked sad.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Maxy." She said.

"Bye Becca." I kissed her cheek and left for my house.

* * *

**Awwww Becca and Max love each other :)  
but Max in trouble when he gets home  
or is he?  
Does he get caught?  
I'm doing a time jump next chapter!  
Bye bye November!!!  
so review!!!**


	27. Last Day of School Celebration

**So this chapter we are FINALLY going to do a time jump**

we are time jumping to Christmas vacation  
so YEA!!!!  
WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!! KIND OF RATED M IN THIS CHAPTER!! CONTAINS STRIPPING AND MAKING OUT AND I THINK YOU GET THE POINT!!!!  


* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Last Day of School Celebration**

Alex's POV

**December 19th.**

It is FINALLY Christmas vacation!!!!! YAY!!!! Nothing much has gone on in the past month. I turned sixteen and got my drivers license, not that I'll need it much. Me and Nate only had one fight and it was about Max. He thinks Max broke his promise because he said he heard Max and Becca talking about something like that but I didn't believe him and then we were mad at each other for like a day, but now every things okay. Oh and I got another ultra-sound. Nate came this time. He was crying the whole time, but don't get scared, they were tears of joy. They have confirmed she is a girl. We have tweaked her name. It's now Isabella Nicole Russo-Jonas because Nate's Mom has helped us through this. We haven't seen Mr. Jonas in a while. That's about it.

So today is the last day before Christmas vacation. WOOT WOOT!! I'm now about 18 weeks pregnant. You can pretty much tell that I'm pregnant now. I've heard the the babies are supposed to start kicking around this time so hopefully she starts kicking soon.

I was walking to my locker with Nate when a pair of hands went around my eyes and I heard someone say, "Guess who?" I almost screamed at the voice. Again don't get scared, I mean scream in a good way.

"MITCHIE?!?!" I yell whispered as I turned around to see a very tan Mitchie. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I first told you I was pregnant!"

"I went to Hawaii with my family. Oh someone's getting bigger!" She said rubbing my stomach. I laughed at her response to my growing stomach. "Have you seen Shane?"

"Uh yea. He's over there I think." Nate said pointing to the lockers across the hall.

"K thanks. Bye!" Mitchie said running over to Shane. Me and Nate walked over to my locker and I put my books away. It was the end of the day and I finally got to leave all the people starring at me.

"So do you wanna stay at my house for the holidays?" I asked Nate. "Mom wants to start painting Bella's room."

"Okay. My Mom's gonna be going to my grandparents house and Shane's probably going to Mitchie's by the way they're making out over there." Nate said laughing, pointing toward Shane and Mitchie, who were making out against the lockers. I started laughing, too. "But you have to come over to my grandparents house. They want to meet their future granddaughter-in-law."

I smiled at what he said, but then asked, "Do they know about Bella yet?"

"Uh not exactly." He said looking away from me.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" I asked, using my hand to make him look at me.

"My Mom said the four of us. They probably thought she meant Shane but Shane's not coming. She meant Bella as the forth." He said.

"I just hope they take it better then my Uncle Ednesto. He was screaming into the phone for at least fifteen minutes. My Mom had to hang up on him because he wouldn't shut up." I said, remembering last week. Nate laughed quietly.

"My family won't be like that. We have such a big family, I'm surprised this hasn't already happened. Well it kinda has. I have one cousin her name is Lauren. She's married now be she got pregnant and now her and her husband have a one year old boy. She's only nineteen now and her son is one. She's still with her husband." He said. I smiled, knowing I wasn't the only one. That brings me to another thing I forgot. Miley did write me back, but it was a small letter. It was pretty much the same thing as it was on TV.

"So they will be okay with it?" I asked.

"Probably. They don't really have problems with stuff like that, as long as we love each other." He said smiling. We were already in the parking lot, outside his car.

"So when do you wanna come over to my house? If you want we can go over to your house to get your clothes. I mean, Mitchie hasn't been hear for the past month. Shane is gonna want to have her over for a couple of nights." I said. Nate laughed a little at that.

"Yea, you're right. So let's go! If we don't get there soon, all we will be able to hear is moaning and Mitchie screaming. Trust me, it gets annoying." He said getting into the car. We were both laughing, but he was right.

* * *

When we got to Nate's house luckily Shane's car wasn't there. We went in and got a lot of his clothes. When most of Nate's clothes were in suit cases, I felt his arms snake around my waist and his hands rested on my stomach. I turned around in Nate's arms and kissed him, soft yet passionately. He kissed back eagerly. I broke the kiss and said, "I think we should finish what we started last month when your parents interrupted us."

"Yea I think I'd like that." He said with a mischievous smirk. He kissed me again and backed me towards his bed. He gently pushed me down on it and got on top of me.

We continued to make out for a little bit. Nate's mouth moving to to nibbled on my neck, leaving a mark. I moaned when he did this and I could feel him smile against my skin. I tugged at his shirt and he ripped it off. He pulled my shirt off, too. He just starred at my stomach with a smile on his face. He bent over and kissed it, but he stopped and said, "I think Shane and Mitchie are home." I listened very carefully and I could hear Mitchie quietly moaning downstairs.

(no one's POV)

Nate and Alex went back to kissing, while Mitchie and Shane were still at the front door. Shane had Mitchie pinned to the front door. They were making out like they hadn't seen each other for years.

They stopped once they heard a very quiet moans coming from upstairs. "I think Nate and Alex are getting it on upstairs." Shane said smirking. Mitchie gently shoved him and they both ran up the stairs. They tip-toed over to Nate's door and stood there for a minute, listening to now quite load moans coming from Alex.

"Should we...?" Shane asked, looking at the door. "He's your little cousin and she's my best friend. What are we gonna do, let them have sex?" Mitchie replied.

"Well Alex _is _already pregnant." Shane reminded Mitchie.

"Oh shut up." Mitchie said. They both stood in front of the door and opened it slowly, only to get pelted by Nate's boxers hitting them in the face. They both backed away, Shane throwing the boxer's back on the floor. When Mitchie got out of the room she started saying, "Ew ew ew ew ew!!!!"

"So, Ms. Lovato. Would you like to join me in my room for a last day of school celebration?" Shane asked Mitchie with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Why yes, yes I would Mr. Gray." Mitchie replied as they both ran to Shane's room.

* * *

It was only fifteen minutes after Shane and Mitchie ran off to Shane's room, when Mrs. Jonas came home. When she stepped through the front door, all she could hear were moans and screaming coming from the upstairs of her house. There was one thing that stood out, one scream that she heard over everything else, and that was Alex screaming how much she loved Nate. When Mrs. Jonas heard that, she knew that Nate and Alex were meant for each other. She knew that them being blessed with a baby was for the good and to bring them closer together and keep them together.

* * *

**Meh not my best  
did you like the ending?  
The next chapter is gonna be CHRISTMAS!!!! :D  
so you get to meet Nate's abnormally huge family!!!!  
with like 50 ppl!!!  
oh and thanx to Bushy (Ryan) for helping me with this chapter!!! :)**


	28. Christmas Day

**So this is the Christmas chapter  
you nalex lovers will love their Christmas present  
it might make you smile, might not  
I hope it does :)  
thanx for the reviews!!!  
they make me smile!! :D  
I went skiing on Tuesday and it was awesome!!  
it was a school trip :)  
WARNING!!!! EXTREMLY LONG!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Christmas Day

Alex's POV

**December 25th.**

I woke up to Nate murmuring, "Lexy babe. Wake up. It's Christmas."into my ear. I opened my eyes immediately. Yes I still liked Christmas just as much as the average five year old.

"What time is it?" I asked excitedly. As much as my Dad hated it, Nate and I had to share a bed until Bella's room is done and since we had to share a bed, Nate got the side with the clock.

"Calm down Lexy. It's 7:30am." He said. I could hear him smirking. I was surprised Max didn't come in and wake us up yet. I shot up and pulled Nate up saying, "Come on!!!" I was wearing one of Nate's shirts and a pink pair of PJ pants with red hearts all over them.

I walked quickly to Max's room to find him watching TV. When he saw me he smiled and jumped up. We both went to our parents room and Max jumped on their bed yelling, "WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!" Normally I would have jumped on their bed too but since I have a baby growing inside of me I can't run or jump without hurting Bella.

"Max. Calm down! You, Alex, Nate and Justin can go downstairs and watch TV until me and your Dad come down." My Mom said smiling while sitting up. Me and Nate were standing by the door. Justin just came in and was waiting just as impatiently as me.

When we got downstairs we turned on the TV and just sat there waiting impatiently for our parents to come down. Well, Nate was just sitting there, probably day dreaming.

When Mom and Dad finally came downstairs, Mom said, "Open your stockings." We all had our own stockings with our names on them, Mom even got Nate one, and a new pink one for Bella.

I got mostly magazines and chocolates. I also got deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, makeup, gift cards, and jewelery. Nate got deodorant, hair products, gift cards and a bracelet from me that says 'We Love You! Forever and For Always 3 Alex & Bella'.

"Thank you Lexy." Nate said kissing my cheek. He also gave me a necklace that said 'You Will Always Be My Girl 3 Nate'. He also got one for Bella that said the same thing just it said 'Baby Girl'.

"No thank you." I said smiling up at him.

"Okay kids, go open your presents." Dad said pointing to the tree. We all ran to the tree and sat down, me getting the only chair. The first person to open a present was Max. He opened it and literally screamed, "YOU GOT ME A Wii?!?!?!"

"It's for the whole family Maxy, but for now it's yours since Alex wont be able to use it for a while and Justin probably wont be interested in it." Dad said not even glancing my way when he said my name.

The next present was for me. Most of my stuff were clothes I guess, by the way the boxes were shaped. I grabbed the biggest one that wasn't shaped like a clothes box. It was HUGE. When I looked at the name tag it said 'Alex, Nate & Little Bella'. I ripped the wrapping paper and what was inside surprised me. It was a black crib that could turn into a bed. "Thank you Mom and Dad." I said knowing this would save me a lot of money.

"Your welcome sweety. We know you don't have enough money to buy a crib so we got one that can turn into a bed when she gets older." Mom said smiling. Nate was looking at it when I saw other presents that looked like they went with the crib.

"Do those presents go with the crib?" I asked pointing to the presents in the corner.

"Yes. You can open them now, too." Mom said while she opened a small bow that had a necklace from Dad in it.

Me and Nate ripped the wrapping paper off of them to reveal a hot pink crib set. They had black dots on them and looked really cute. "Thank you Mom and Dad!!" I said. Pink and black were one of my favorite color combinations. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Russo." Nate said after me.

"Your welcome Alex. And Nate, we told you. Call us Theresa and Jerry." Mom said with a smile. I gasped and held my stomach as I felt a sharp pain.

"Lexy what's wrong?" Nate asked worriedly. But right when I was about to answer him, the sharp pain disappeared and was replaced by tickles. I starting giggling as I felt Bella kicking. I didn't answer him, I just grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach and continued to giggle.

"She's, she's kicking!" Nate exclaimed with a humongous grin on his face. I saw Max's face light up just like Nate's. Mom smiled but Dad's face didn't change. He was still against me having a baby. Justin was too into the book I got him. Wanna know what book I got him? I got him 'Twilight' and surprisingly, he liked it.

"Can I feel it?" Max asked, excitedly. I just smiled and said, "Of course." Nate took his hand of of my stomach and Max placed his hand on it. His face light up again as he felt the soft kicking of his niece.

"Oh Alex, when Harper gave me my gift she gave me something for you." Justin said handing me a gift as he kept reading 'Twilight'. I opened it and inside of it were a light pink jumper that said 'Bella' on it, a light pink jumper that said 'Twilight Girl', a black jumper that said 'Forget Princess, I Wanna Be a Vampire' on it and a white jumper that said 'Twilight Baby' on it **(pictures of them are on my profile)**. "I think Harper caught on to the fact Bella's being named after Twilight." Nate said looking through the outfits Harper got Bella. I saw Justin's eyes shoot up from the book to look through the jumpers.

"Justin, you actually like the book?" I asked surprised. Well, not very surprised. He's probably gonna go on and on about how inaccurate the book is.

"Yea! It's awesome!" He said grabbing the book again.

After we all opened presents, Nate handed out his presents for my family. I opened my present but shut it immediately after taking a glimpse at it. Nate was smirking at me as I blushed.

"What'd you get Alex?" Max asked going to grab the box but me taking it away from him.

"I think I'm going to open it later, in my room, where I can't get embarrassed in front of my whole family." I said as Nate just laughed.

"Oh so Nate got you a grown up present Alex?" Justin said smirking. Max was clueless as usual.

"Oh shut up!" I said throwing a wrapping paper ball at his head. You probably have guessed what Nate has got me, but if you haven't then I will tell you. He got me a sex outfit. I know, I'm only 16 and he got me that. I was surprised, too. He was still smirking.

* * *

We were going to Nate's family's house first. We were going to leave and have dinner at my family's house so we could go to both places. Me and Nate took his car as his Mom too her own. We followed her all the way to a rich part of town where all the fancy mansions were.

"Your grandparents live _here_?!?!" I asked, surprised.

"No. My great grandparents live here." He corrected. When we got to his great grandparents house, I was astonished. It was HUGE!!! There were a lot of cars parked outside.

"Okay so everyone is wearing name tags because your here and they know you wont remember all of their names. So here is yours." He said handing me a tag that said 'Alex' on it. "And here is Bella's." He said placing a pink sticker with the name 'Bella' on my stomach.

"Nate, do I have to go around with a sticker on my stomach?" I asked.

"Two years ago when Shane brought Mitchie over Lauren had to wear one on her stomach. And her bump was hardly noticable. Yours is." He said rubbing my stomach, and right when his hand touched my stomach, Bella started kicking. I started giggling uncontrollably again.

When we got inside, we got attacked by three little girls looking about the ages of five, three and two. They came running towards us yelling, "NATE!!!" All three of them literally jumped into Nate's arms.

"Hey girls! This is Alex!" He said when they let go of him. They all looked up to me and smiled. "Alex, this is Sophie, Melody and Ciara." He said pointing to each one of them. They came up to me and gave me a big hug. When they let go the youngest one, Sophie started saying 'up' to me. I picked her up and placed her on my hip. With her little hands, she pointed to my stomach and said, "Baby! Baby!" She had a huge smile on her face as she said that. I looked at Nate and he was smiling. He took her from me and said, "Sophs, go play with your sisters." She ran off to the other girls who were playing house.

"She's smart for her age. She's only two but she knows a lot. The other two were her sister, Melody and her cousin, Ciara. Sophie and Melody also have two older brothers and an older sister. They're triplets. Lizzie, Ryan and Kyle. They've probably taught her and her sister a lot more than they need to know." He said looking at the three little girls playing house.

"So... can you introduce me to your whole family or tell me who everyone is?" I asked as I looked through the big crowed.

"Okay starting from the top. First there are Joe Jonas and Pat Jonas. My great grandparents. We call them Nanny and GGJ which stands for great grandpa Joe. Nanny is 85 and GGJ is 87. GGJ is blind but acts like normal." He said pointing to the two elderly couple sitting on the couch talking with others from the family. "They have two kids. George Jonas and Lisa Morgan. George is married to Anne Jonas and they are on my side of the family. We call George papa George and Anne grandma. Papa George is 60 and grandma is 58. They have, well had three daughters. You already know my Mom so I'll go to my mom's twin sister, Meagan Gray. Meagan Gray married Jacob Gray. We called them aunt Maggie and uncle Jake. Aunt Maggie is 38 like my Mom and uncle Jake is 40. As you know they died in a car accident when I was younger and their son is-"

"Shane." I said cutting him off.

"Yes. Well my Mom's little sister is Melanie Jonas. She was married to Adam Jordan but he died a couple of years ago. We call her aunty Mel and she is 27. She has a seven year old daughter named Alyssa Jordan." He said pointing to each person as he said their name. "Now back to the other side. Lisa Morgan is married to James Morgan. We call them Pappy and Nana. Pappy is 68 and Nana is 65. They have three kids. First Jessica Morgan. We call her aunt Jess. She is 40. She has a 19 year old daughter named Lauren Mallinos. I already kinda told you about her. She hasn't met her Dad. He left her Mom when he found out she was pregnant. Lauren is married to Christian Mallinos and he is 20. They have a one year old son named Colton." He said pointing to the young couple playing teddy bear with the baby.

"Cammie Abrams is aunt Jess's sister. Cammie is married to Josh Abrams **(if you've read the Gallagher Girls Academy books then you'd know who I'm talking about :D) **and we call them aunt Cammie and Uncle Josh. Josh is 31 and Cammie is 30. They have two kids named Dylan and Ciara. Dylan is eight and Ciara is three. Now for the biggest family. Jamie and Selena Morgan. We call them aunty Selly and uncle Jamie. Selena is 34 and Jamie is 35. They have five kids. Kyle, Ryan and Lizzie are triplets. They are all 12. They have two little sisters, Sophie and Melody. Sophie is two and Melody is five." He said finishing his family.

"Wow. That's one big family." I said as I looked around at everyone.

"Do you wanna meet all of them now?" He asked. I just nodded. But before we could go we heard Sophie coming towards us saying, "See mommy? See? Baby! Baby!" She was pointing at my stomach looking at her Mom.

"Sophie get back here!" A woman said and she picked Sophie up. "Sorry Nate. This must be Alex." She was smiling at me as Sophie tried to wiggle out of her arms.

"Yea. I'm Alex and this is Bella as you can see by the name tag Nate forced me to wear." I said shyly looking down at my stomach. When I looked back up she was smiling at me.

"So now I can see why Sophie was shouting 'baby' for the past ten minutes. Well I am Nate's aunt Selena. You can call me that too if you'd like. The rest of the kids call me aunty Selly. Well I gotta go make sure Melody isn't forcing Ciara to eat anything again." She said leaving.

"See? I told you my family would be okay with it." He said squeezing my hand.

"I know. So can we go see the rest of your family?" I asked. Nate nodded and took my hand in his. He pulled me towards where his GGJ and Nanny were.

"Hi Nanny! Hi GGJ! It's Nate." Nate said when we got over to the elderly couple sitting on the couch.

"Nate! Why didn't come over sooner? Where's Shane?" GGJ asked him.

"Shane didn't come today GGJ. My girlfriend Alex came though." Nate said looking at me.

"Hi GGJ. I'm Alex." I said shaking his hand. "Hello Alex. How long have you and Nate been going out?" GGJ asked me.

"Umm... Four years? Around four or five years." I said smiling.

"Oh. Were you that little girl at Nate's 12's birthday party?" He asked smiling.

"Uh yea. That was me. Me and Nate are still together. And having a baby." I said the last part trying to be casual about it.

"If you two have been together this long than I am sure you two truly love each other." He said smiling. I felt Bella start kicking and I began to giggle uncontrollably again. "GGJ do you wanna feel your great great grand daughter kicking?" I asked.

"Of course I would!" He said putting his hand out for me to place on my stomach. He smiled as he felt the light kicking. "She's going to be very strong. I can feel it."

After we went around to all of the other adults it was time to meet the younger ones. Well, first I wanted to meet Lauren. We walked over to the very tired looking couple trying to calm a one year old down with a teddy bear.

"Having troubles?" Nate said, smirking. They didn't even look up.

"Nate shut up. You don't know how hard it is to-" Lauren started to say but stopped when she looked up to see us. It was her turn to smirk at us.

"So what do we have here. Little Mr. Perfect went and got his girlfriend pregnant. And at a younger age then me. Naughty, naughty, naughty." She said, smirking the whole time. While she was talking she stood up from being crouched down beside the little boy sitting on the ground. He was now looking up in curiosity. Nate just laughed at her.

"Me and Alex have been dating since we were eleven. And that was only our first time. Unlike SOME people." Nate said smirking right back. I was giggling the whole time.

"Okay listen here you-"

"Okay, okay! Calm down! Pregnant lady here! Don't piss me off!" I said stepping in between them wagging my finger between the both of them.

"Is it normal for them to fight?" I asked Lauren's husband, Christian.

"You don't wanna see her with Shane." He said warning me.

"Okay. Number one, stop fighting! Number two, if I were you I'd go back to trying to get your son to calm down because he looks like he's going to start crying again. Number three, hi I'm Alex!" I said. Lauren started to laugh.

"Nate you have good choice in girls." Was all she said before she went back to her son, Colton. "Well I am Lauren, that is Christian and this little fellow here is Colton." She said as she picked up the one year old and put him on her hip.

"Well as you can see Nate made me put a name tag on my stomach and also as you can see her name is Bella. Yes I named her after Twilight." I said rubbing my stomach.

"I love that book! I'm on New Moon." She said, in a nicer tone then she was to Nate. I could tell we were gonna be great friends.

"Well, Alex. You have to meet the rest of the kids." Nate said pulling me away. I was able to wave bye to Lauren before he pulled me to three twelve year olds fighting.

"JOE JONES IS SO THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH!!!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. None of the adults even payed attention to her.

"EWWWW! You just called Shane hot!" One of the boys said.

"How?" I girl asked, confused.

"Shane looks like Joe, idiot." The other boy said.

"Just because Nate looks freakishly like Nick Jones doesn't mean that Shane looks like Joe!" The girl shot back.

"Is it always like this?" I whispered to Nate as we watched them fight back and forth.

"Yup." He whispered to me and yelled, "BREAK IT UP YOU THREE!"

They turned around and all three of them yelled, "NATE!" And ran up and hugged him.

"Liz, Kyle, Ryan. This is Alex and Bella." He said pointing to me and then rubbing me stomach. I smiled shyly as there mouths hung open.

"She's-"

"You're-"

"WHAT?" They took turns yelling.

"Yes I'm gonna be a Dad. Yes she's having a girl. Yes your Mom knows." Nate told them.

"Well I'm Lizzie. And these two idiots are Kyle and Ryan." The girl said pointing to her brothers.

"Hi." They said together.

"Is that why Sophie has been saying 'baby' for the past like hour?" Lizzie asked.

"Yup." Nate told her. "Well we are going to see everyone else. Bye." Then we left to the area where all the little kids were.

None of them really noticed we were there. There were three little girls I met earlier and a boy that was sleeping. "Well I guess you've met everyone. That boy over there is Dylan. He's eight." Nate said. Then we heard a door slam and crying. "Not again!" Nate yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lauren and Christian are fighting again. Christian just left and Lauren is upstairs with Colton, crying probably." Nate said as he headed to the direction of the stairs. I followed until we got to a closed door. We heard crying on the other side.

"Lauren, can we come in?" Nate asked through the door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Just go away!" She yelled louder.

"She's never gonna let us in Alex. This happened last year." Nate said as he went away from the door. I followed him. Then I heard something I could never forget. I heard Lauren say quietly, "How did I get in this mess? I'm 19 and I'm gonna have my second kid. My life is so fucked up."

I walked right back up to the door and said, "Lauren let me in. I can help you." She didn't answer so I just walked in. She was lying on the bed with Colton sleeping on her chest.

"I heard what you said." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"My life is so messed up." Was all she said.

"I can help if you'd like. I don't know how but I could help." I said. She looked at me and said, "Me and Christian are fighting and I'm pregnant again. I don't know how you could help with that."

"Do you have AIM?" I asked her.

"Yea. It's LilMissLauren." She said.

"I'll add you and you can talk to me whenever I'm on." I told her. "I have to go. Nate's probably wondering where I went. Bye." I said as I left.

What an interesting family Nate has.

* * *

**So that was my LONGEST chapter EVER!!!!  
yea. EXTREMLY LONG!!!  
I think on open office it's 7 pages  
so wow  
BYEZ!!!!**


	29. Valentine's Day Disaster

**Hi  
i'm skipping like two months cuz I can't think of anything :/  
I have ideas but there for the later chapters :)  
your probably gonna hate me  
(runs and hides)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Valentine's Day Disaster**

Alex's POV

**February 14th 2009**

"I'm sorry Alex, but, it seems you have lost the baby." The doctor tolled me and Nate as I got my monthly check up. "We can't find her heart beat."

I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks. Nate squeezed my hand, but I could tell he was crying, too. Although I was crying, I was able to choke out, "What?"

"Your body couldn't handle the stress of taking care of two lives. The baby didn't get enough of what it needs." She said. "We're sorry for your lost."

Six months. Three more months and I would be able to hold my baby girl in my arms.

I was sobbing by now. The tears were coming uncontrollably.

"Lexy, it will be okay." I heard Nate say as he gently rubbed my back.

"Lexy, wake up. Every thing's alright." I heard Nate coo again.

I opened my watery eyes and say Nate kneeling beside my bed. All I could really see was a blur with brown bushy hair. I clung to him. He gently stroked my back, singing quietly to me. This wasn't the first time I've had that dream. They started last month when the doctor told me and Nate that Bella was a little small for how big she should be.

"Alex, it's okay. We have an appointment today and I promise she will be okay. If she's not, then we'll get through it together. Maybe even try for another." Nate said soothingly in my ear. The last part didn't exactly help me calm down.

"Nate, I don't want to loose her!!" I sobbed into his shoulder. After about 15 minutes of crying I finally calmed down.

"Wanna go eat now?" Nate asked me. I nodded my head and he helped my get down the stairs. My stomach was pretty big now. When we got downstairs, Max was playing Wii and Justin was reading the end of Breaking Dawn. Mom was cooking eggs and bacon. YAY!!! My favorite. I waddled over to the stools and Nate helped sit on one. I heard Justin snickering and I said, "Shut up! You would have to walk like this is you had a human being in your body."

"Justin stop. Your sister is going through a lot." Mom said as she gave me and Nate breakfast. "So Alex. Do you and Nate have an appointment today?"

"Yea. It's at 11:00." I said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Well you better hurry up. It's 10:30." Max said as he played bowling on the Wii.

"Oh crap! Well I guess we should go. Bye Mom! Love you!" I said as me and Nick left the loft. We were silent until we got down to Nate's car.

"So how long do we have until the appointment?" I asked as me and Nate sat in his car.

"Umm... It's 10:37 and the doctor's office is like twenty minutes away so we will be there right on time." Nate said as he started the car and left.

About ten minutes into the drive I asked, "Can I turn on the radio?"

"Yea. It's already on your radio station." Nate replied. I turned it on and one of my favorite songs were on. California by Metro Station.

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
We can fly away to outer space  
We can find a way to leave this place_

We dont need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We dont wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You dont trust yourself but girl trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you dont wanna see

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
I could drive and you could sleep  
While the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

Hypnotized by the carbon monoxide  
Would turning back be a good idea  
Your cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fear

But I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
Well keep moving  
But I'm not leaving no I'm not leaving

"NATE WATCH OUT!!!" I screamed as I saw someone coming at us full speed. They were about to hit Nate's side of the car. They were running a red light, probably drunk. I was pretty much screaming at the top of my lungs. All I remember is Nate looking over at me, fear filling his eyes. I heard the sound of tires squealing and metal hitting metal. I felt something hit me from my left side and then, everything went black. Only one thing was going through my head that whole time.

Me and Nate wouldn't live to see our precious baby girl's face.

* * *

**I almost starting crying when I wrote that last sentence  
then again I am listening to the last part of Alyssa Lies  
plz don't hate me!!!  
(hides in a corner)**


	30. Waking Up To Reality

**So I have got some comments and ppl are concerned about the poor baby  
and Nate  
but mostly the baby  
nobody cares about Alex xD  
BUT only ONE prediction was right so far  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Waking Up To Reality**

Alex's POV

**February 15th**

_Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep_

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. I didn't recognize the room. The ceiling was white and the walls were a pale blue. I looked around the room and saw Mom had her head resting on my bed. Max was sleeping on a chair and Justin was reading what looked like to be the very last page of Breaking Dawn. He closed the book and looked up, catching my gaze. His face automatically went into a smile. He literally ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug, waking Mom in the process.

"My baby! You woke up!" Mom said as she gave me a huge hug. I saw Max moving and his eyes opened. He looked aver to see what all the fuss was about, and saw that I was awake.

"Lexy?" Max asked, as if not believing I had woken up. He ran over and hugged me, too.

The memory came flooding back into my memory and I blurted out, "Where's Nate? Is Bella okay? How long was I asleep? Did Nate..." I trailed off, the tears coming to my eyes.

"Honey, Nate is in the other room. He didn't die. Bella is okay, too. Nate saved her, Lexy." My Mom said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"How? Is Nate awake?" I asked, trying to get out of bed, but getting stopped by Justin and all the wires and tubes in my arms and hands.

"He blocked you and Bella from getting hit by the car. He jumped from his seat and stopped you from getting hit from anything. Nate hasn't woken up yet. The doctor's said he slipped into a coma and that you were on the verge of too. Speaking of the doctor, Max go get him." Justin said as Max left the room.

I felt pain shoot across my right foot. "OWWW! What is wrong with my foot?" I asked, the tears coming back to my eyes, from the pain of my foot and knowing that Nate was in a coma.

"You broke it in the crash." Justin said. A doctor came rushing into the room and checked all the monitors around me.

"Well Alex, it seems you are okay, except for a broken foot and a few stitches on your forehead and side." The doctor told me. "You will have to stay for about week before you can leave. And the baby is okay, thankfully."

"What about Nate? What happened to him? Can I see him?" I asked him.

"He slipped into a coma. You can't see him until you can leave because you have to have the medicine that goes through all these tubes.** (I don't know how hospitals work.)**" He said pointing to the wires. I just sighed. This was going to be a long week.

**February 22nd**

I finally get to go see Nate! That week was the worst week of my life. I finally get to eat real food again! Even though I will probably be in the hospital 24/7. Well, technically I can't be because of school. So other than school, I will be in the hospital 24/7.

After the doctor released me from the hospital, I limped over to Nate's room. If it wasn't hard enough to walk around with a huge stomach, I had to wear a cast on my foot. My foot didn't break, I just sprained it. When I got into Nate's room for the first time, I literally fell on the chair and burst out crying. He looked dead. He was so still, so quiet. The only noise in the room was my sobs and the beeping of his heart monitor.

"Nick, I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault! If I hadn't of made you rush then you wouldn't be here!" I sobbed as I hugged his lifeless body. I stayed this way for a while, maybe even hours, only listening to his heart beat. He didn't move. I kept on crying.

That song was a sign. It was a promise. It's like it knew what was going to happen. The last words I heard of that song before my life came crashing down.

_But I'm not leaving no I'm not leaving_

It was a sign saying that Nate will make it out of this, I hope. I stayed at the hospital for hours. I stayed until someone came and joined me.

"Lex, he's going to make it through this." I heard him say. Then a girl said, "Yea, he's strong. He will make it through, because he loves you and Bella. He couldn't leave you two."

Mitchie and Shane came to comfort me. They always came to my rescue. Ever since I got pregnant I haven't really hung put with Harper. We went our separate ways, her going to fashion classes and me going to parenting classes.

"Did my parent's send you?" I asked, emotionless. My head was still resting on Nate's chest as I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"No." Shane said. "Nate's Mom sent us."

"_Of course." _I thought to myself. I knew someone sent them, because they would probably be somewhere making out or have sex. "I'm not leaving. What if he wakes up? I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Your going to have to leave sometime to shower and get clothes and you have to eat a real meal. Plus you still need to get your monthly check up. You're six months Alex. Nate will wake up by the time she's born." Mitchie said, but then under her breath she said, "I hope."

"Number one, I will only, ONLY leave to get clothes and shower. Number two, I can get food from the cafeteria and number three I'm in a hospital. I can get it here." I said, still not looking at them.

"Hun, you're gonna have to leave sometime. If you don't you will get even more depressed." Mitchie said, rubbing my back. I shrugged her hand off.

"Well, call us when you want to come back." Shane said as he left.

"Alex, remember. He will make it out of this. He cares for you and Bella and he will fight with all his might to get out of this." Mitchie said as she left. Once again, I was left alone with Nate.

"Please wake up. I need you to hug me and kiss me. I need you to comfort me. Please, I won't leave you until you wake up. Please Nate, wake up. For me." I said as I could feel the tears make there way down my cheek again.

**February 23rd**

I was forced out of Nate's room by Justin. He made me go home and get ready for school. I was crying the whole time he was trying to take me away from him. He hasn't improved at all. He still looks dead.

When I got to school Gigi saw me and smirked. She knew I was nothing without Nate by my side. "Hey there Alex. So where's Nate?" She asked, still smirking.

I looked down, fighting back a few tears and said, "It the hospital."

"What happened? Did he get blinded by your ugliness?" She asked. Her wannabes snickered at her joke. That crossed the line.

"You know what Gigi?" I said, clenching my hands into fists.

"Oh God!" I heard Mitchie yell from behind me. I heard her and Shane run up from behind me and pull me away from her, knowing I would probably start a fight with her, hurting Bella.

"Alex! What were you thinking? You could've hurt Bella!" Shane yelled at me once we were away from Gigi. No one starred at me anymore. They've all gotten used to it. Well, unless there's a new kid. The new kid's stare.

"I was thinking I was going to beat the crap out of her for making fun of me and Nate." I said.

"Well don't!" Mitchie yelled.

I just walked away from them, going to my first class. Nate was in the class and I had to explain he was in the hospital. The rest of the day went on. I wasn't paying attention at all. When the day finally came to an end I walked strait up to Justin and said, "Drive me to the hospital."

"I'm going over to Zeke's to study. I can't." He said as he closed his locker.

"You will because you drove me to this hell hole and you will drive me back. I can't drive because Nate's car is in a junk yard and Max can't drive." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"But-"

"Do what I say and you won't get hurt." I said cutting him off.

"Fine." He said as we left for his car. We drove in silence.

When we got to the hospital I said, "Thanks," and left him there. I had my backpack and everything. I walked strait into Nate's room and sat on the chair again. He was still just lying there. The only noise you could hear in the room was the beeping of his heart monitor.

"Umm... Are you Alex Russo?" A nurse asked me as she came in the room.

"Yea, why?" I asked turning around.

"I heard that you were in this room visiting a patient. It says here that you had an ultra-sound scheduled about a week ago and I wanted to know if you wanted to have it now?" She asked.

"Umm... Is there any chance I can get it in this room? Like is there movable equipment?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Sure!" She said as she left the room.

"I'm getting the ultra-sound done in here so you can be here Nate. Can you please wake up soon? I need you here." I said as I grabbed his hand.

The nurse brought the machine thing in and I laid down next to Nate. A doctor came in and spread the goo across my stomach with the wand and Bella appeared on the screen. I was holding Nate's hand the whole time.

"Well there's your baby girl. She looks fine, a little small but fine." He said as he looked at the screen. "So I can't see anything serious that has happened to her so I guess you are okay. Just keep doing what you have been doing and everything will be okay."

After I wiped the goo off my stomach and got the prints, I sat back down on the chair next to Nate. "She's okay Nate. She is perfectly fine! I wish you could have been awake to see her but I have pictures. I wish you could hear me. I wish you were awake to hold me and talk to me. Please wake up." I said as some more tears fell.

Why did this all have to happen?

* * *

**First time I have done something like that!  
Woot woot!  
So Nate is in a coma  
so sad :(  
but I promise the next chapter will be happier!! :)**


	31. Tears of Joy & Broken Promises

**So this is going to be a happy chapter!!!  
but there is a time jump  
like a month or something  
so VOILA!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30 (WOOT WOOT)**

**Tears of Joy & Broken Promises**

Alex's POV

**March 15th.**

So Nate has been in a coma for a month now. I really miss him. I hardly leave at all anymore. I've skipped school a lot just to sit by his side. Today was a Saturday so I didn't have to go to school. People in Nate's family had come to see him. Lauren, Christian and Colton came to visit about two weeks ago. They stayed for a couple of days. Lauren is having twins. Lucky her. Nate's aunt Selena and Uncle Jamie came to visit too. They brought Kyle, Lizzie, Ryan, Sophie and Melody. That was a very busy weekend.

I was sitting by Nate's bedside again. He still looked lifeless. The doctor's said that there wasn't a very high chance of him waking up. I had to keep hope though, not only for me, but for Bella. I didn't want her growing up without a Dad.

"Nate, please wake up! It's been a month and the doctor's said there isn't a very big chance! Please! Prove them wrong! For me!" I begged him, crying again. Bella hasn't kicked that much, like she knows Nate isn't here to feel it or to talk to her. I was really depressed, not 'Emo-Cut-My-Wrists-Suicidal' depressed, just 'I-Can't-Live-Without-Him-He's-My-Life' depressed. I rested my head on his chest as I sat in the chair I have spent the last month in. I was now seven months pregnant. I listened to his steady heart beat, falling into a deep sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for the past couple of weeks, because I have been having those dreams again. Just in these dreams Nate was dead also.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 3:02 pm. I had been asleep for about four hours. I looked back at Nate to see him still sleeping, lifelessly. I grabbed his hand and said, "Nate. I need you awake. Please. Just, fight this! Fight as hard as you can! Me and Bella need you! I couldn't let her be born and live without her Daddy, and I don't think I could live without you either. Please wake up." I kissed his lips lightly and got up. I was heading for the door, going to get lunch when I heard a groan. Thinking I was just imagining things I kept going, but then I heard it. The one thing that made my whole life get better. I heard him say, "Lexy?"

I turned around and starred in disbelief at Nate, his chocolate eyes open and starring at me. "Nate?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes again. But these tears were different. They were tears of joy. I ran back over to his back and gave him a hug. When I hugged him I felt the feeling I have missed. I felt Bella kicking again. I kissed him while the tears started to fall.

"I heard everything you said. All of it. I love you Lex." Nate said as I sat back down on the chair. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A month. I missed you _sooooooo _much!" I said. The doctor came in and checked all the monitors to make sure he was okay.

"Well Nate. You are okay and will be able to leave in about a week." The doctor said and then he left.

**March 20th.**

Nate got out of the hospital early because he was doing a lot better. We were having a welcome back diner thing tonight. Don't ask why, it was my Mom's idea. Becca was invited, too.

"Alex, can you go get Max and Becca please?" Mom asked as she finished cooking.

"Sure, where are they?" I asked getting up.

"In Max's room doing homework." When she said that, I pretty much panicked on the inside. Nate got up to and said, "I'll come."

We he helped me get up the stairs and when we were in front of Max's door I said, "What if he broke his promise to me?"

"Then you will have to be mad at him and Becca for lying to you." Nate said. I walked into Max's room hoping for the best, but what I saw would scar me for life. Max and Becca were what looked like finishing having sex. They were trying there best to be quiet, and I could tell because they were hardly making noises. They didn't notice me and my eyes started to tear up. Max had lied to me. I left his room and Nate gave me a hug.

"He lied!" I sobbed into Nate's chest. It really hurt me knowing that Max had lied to me. When I had stopped crying a little bit, Nate knocked on Max's door and said, "Max, Becca. Dinner's ready."

We both went downstairs and waited for them to come down. We told Mom and Dad what they were doing and they were disappointed. Mom moistly, Dad didn't care really. When they finally came down they looked normal, but everyone was starring at them which made Becca blush.

"So, what's for dinner?" Max asked, sitting on the couch with Becca right beside him. Tears were starting to come to my eyes again. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Max we have to talk to you about something very important." Mom said as I saw her eyes fill up with tears. Max's eyes went wide and he looked down. Becca was looking down the whole time, holding Max's hand. I think I even saw her a few tears go down her face, knowing they'd been caught.

"Max, why? You and Becca are only thirteen. You're not old enough to be having sex!" Justin said to him.

"But Becca and I love each other!" Max shot back, his eyes were even red.

"You two are only thirteen! You don't know what love is!" Dad told them.

"Yes we do! We both love each other and you can;t change that!" Mac yelled. Becca was still crying and not looking at anyone.

"Max, just don't! You promised me! If Becca becomes pregnant you both will have screwed up your lives! So just don't!" I told them. They were both quiet and then Max said, "Okay."

Dinner was quiet that night. The only people talking were Max and Becca whispering to each other and me and Nate whispering to each other.

Two more months.

* * *

**Happyish  
except the last part**

**ooooooooo Max and Becca in trouble  
so the story is coming to an end  
but then there will be a sequel!!!  
YAY!!!  
theres gonna be a surprise in the next chapter  
and then one after that  
then the sequel  
only 2 more chapters  
maybe three  
:(**


	32. Another Cab 804 Baby

**So HEY!!!  
you are lucky my mom bribed me to clean my room  
if she didn't then I would still be upstairs watching TV  
I get to rent a game from Rogers  
YAY!!  
so this chapter is so very very HAPPY!!!!!!  
well the end might be a little sad but other than that its  
HAPPY!!!  
the title says it all**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Another Cab 804 Baby**

Alex's POV

**April 29th.**

This week was my last week of school until my Mom said I could stay home. She didn't want me going into labor at school. That wouldn't be good. When I woke up this morning I felt weird, like there was pressure in my lower stomach. Not like I had to go to the bathroom, but it just felt weird. I ignored it.

"Be careful at school Alex." Mom said as me, Nate and Justin left for school. Max was sick and had to stay home.

Justin had to drive us because Nate didn't have enough money to buy a new car. He was using his money on clothes for Bella. She has way too many clothes.

"Nate. I feel weird today. I don't know, I just don't feel normal." I told Nate, leaving out that my stomach hurts.

"It will go away." He said back to me. My Mom told me that me and Nate had to take Marriage and Family class again so me and Nate knew even more about taking care of a baby. We both took it last year and got A+'s, but she still wants me to take it again.

We were in our second hour class when I felt like I had peed myself. Then I felt a sharp paint that almost made me scream. _'Oh God. Not now!" _I thought to myself.

Nate was sitting in front of my and I tapped on his back. He turned around and saw me with tears in my eyes from the pain. I was clutching my stomach and he got a worried look on his face. I said simply, "I think she's coming."

He quickly got up and I followed. We went to the teacher and he whispered, "We kinda have to go to the hospital. Alex is having a baby." The teacher's eyes grew wide and gave us a hall pass.

"How are we going to get there? Justin drove us." Nate asked me. Our only other option was the Sunshine Cab company. "Call a cab." I said.

"But they will take like 15 minutes to get here!" Nate said as we left the school.

"I'd rather have a baby in the cab I was born in then in the school I hate." I said and he called the cab company. He specifically asked for cab 804. I was pretty much screaming by now.

I knew something was going to be wrong with her. She was going to be a month premature.

When the cab finally arrived (it was the cab driver that was in the cab when I was born) I was in a lot of pain.

"NYC Hospital please. And hurry!" Nate said as I tried to sit comfortably.

"Is that Alex back there?" The driver asked.

"Hi Uncle Al." I said, forcing a smile.

"Looks like there might be another cab 804 baby today." He said as he sped down the streets. The hospital was a good half hour from Tribeca Prep and I had a feeling he was right.

"Nate! I think she's coming like NOW!" I said as I felt extreme pain.

"What do I do?" He asked Uncle Al.

"If you don't take her pants off then the baby will be born in her pants." Uncle Al told Nate. The sentence sounded awkward, but it was true. Today was a good day to wear sweat pants. Nate pulled my pants and underwear off and then said, "Now what?"

"Alex, with all the power in you body, PUSH!" Uncle Al said as he tried to go as fast as he could. I pushed as hard as I could. "Keep pushing Alex! Keep pushing!" He said again.

I kept pushing and pushing until Nate said, "I can see her head Alex! Keep pushing! Keep going!" I was in extreme pain. I think it was the most painful thing EVER!! After about ten more minutes, I heard it. The thing I have looked forward to for the past eight months.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard her scream.

"And that's the birth of the second cab 804 baby." Uncle Al said as he turned the cab off and ran into the hospital for the doctor. The doctor and nurse came out with a gurney and put me and Bella on it. I kinda zoned out ofter that. I remember them taking Bella away and leaving me and Nate in the room by our selves.

"You okay?" Nate asked me. I was dressed again, and my stomach still looked like a basketball. But now there was nothing in it.

"When are we going to get to see Bella?" I asked him. I was getting annoyed because they took her and they didn't bring her back yet.

"She's premature, Alex. She probably needed tests to see if she was okay. Did you bring anything for her?" He asked.

"Give me my backpack. I brought her jumper that said Bella on it. Can you call our parents?" I asked. He grabbed the phone and dialed my parents number first.

"Hi Mrs. Russo... Yea we're okay... We need you to come to the hospital and bring stuff for Bella... Yea Alex had her... She's resting right now... Okay bye." He said hanging up. "They're coming over and picking Justin up on the way. I just need to call my Mom and she will get Shane and Mitchie."

He dialed his Mom's number and said, "Hi Mom... Come to the hospital and bring Shane and Mitchie... Yea... Okay bye Mom." He said hanging up again.

Then the doctor came in and said, "Your daughter's lungs haven't fully developed so she will have to stay in the NICU. You will be able to come see her but she is in an incubater. Her lungs aren't that bad but she will need to stay fro about a week."

"When can we go see her?" I asked.

"In a couple minutes. A nurse will come and she will take you over." He said. Then he left. Just like he said a nurse came and got us. She pushed me on the wheelchair and Nate walked beside me, holding my hand. I could hardly wait to see her. My baby girl. My daughter.

"This is your daughter." The nurse said as she wheeled me over to an incubator. In the incubator was a small baby. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark, dark brown hair. She looked like me, but with Nate's eyes.

"She is 5 punds 2 ounces." The nurse said as she left us to see her.

"She has your eyes." I said as I watched her look back at us.

"But she has your hair and face." Nate said as he kissed my cheek. We stayed there for a long time just watching her sleep until we had to leave because our parents were here. Nate wheeled me over to my new room and we saw everyone sitting in there. Mom, Mitchie and Mrs. Jonas came running up to me and all hugged me at the same time.

"My baby! Are you okay? Is Bella okay?" Mom asked me after her, Mrs. Jonas and Mitchie had let go.

"Yea I'm okay. Bella's lungs haven't fully developed so she's in the NICU. I'm never have a baby again." I said. My Mom laughed.

"When you're older you will change your mind." She said as I layed back down.

Me and Nate are officaly parents.

* * *

**Meh not my fave chapter  
school is BORING  
and its FREEZING outside!  
Why does Canada have to be so cold?  
I wish I lived in California  
I think there will be 2 more chapters  
then the sequel!!!!  
YAY!!!**


	33. Bringing Home Bella & Big News

So this is going to be the last chapter  
I can't handle two more  
I have to get on with it  
it wont really be a time jump in the sequel  
but it WILL be interesting

* * *

Chapter 32

Bringing Home Bella & Big News

Alex's POV

May 8th.

Bella turned a week old yesterday. We decided her full name would be Isabella Nicole Jonas because when me and Nate get married my last name will be Jonas and I want hers to be too.

We were bringing her home today. She looks a lot like me, but with Nate's adorable chocolate brown eyes. I was carrying her to Nate's new car from the hospital when I randomly saw Max and Becca on the other side of the street near the convenience store. It looked like they were fighting and I saw that Becca was pretty much bawling her eyes out. Max ran a hand through his hair and walked away from her. She just stood there for a minute crying and then she ran the other way.

"Nate, I think Max just broke up with Becca. She just ran off crying and he's walking back to my house." I said as I put Bella in the back and sat next to her.

"He'll get over it. He's only fourteen. He still has time to find the right girl." Nate said as he started the car and drove towards my house. We couldn't see Max anymore and I assumed he ran ahead or went to his friends house. Bella didn't cry much. She would kind of cry but not that loud. She must of got that from Nate because according to my Dad, I was the loudest baby he ever met. Bella fell asleep in the car. When we got home I brought her inside and I sat down on the coach holding her. Nate sat down beside me and we just sat there for a while watching her. She was the most adorable baby I had ever seen.

Becca's POV

This is not happening. This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I can't believe he broke up with! I thought he loved me! I thought I loved him. Actually, I was pretty damn sure I loved him. And to break up with me now, of all times. My life is officially screwed. Well I guess I should just get this over with. I grabbed my coat and left my house.

Alex's POV

Max came though the front door and sat on the chair next to the couch. He slammed the door, which woke up Bella. "What the crap Max?" I yelled as I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I could tell he was crying too.

_She was on her way to Mars  
When she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity!_

Max's phone rang to Becca's ring tone. He rolled his eyes and picked it up. "What do you want?... Not really...Yea?... You're lying... And you didn't come to me to see how I felt about it?... I should have been able to have a say in that Becca... No I don't think we should. With you going and doing that without telling me... Becca please! Just don't call me... I'll see you Monday." And with that Max hung up. I could see his eyes getting redder until he cracked. He burst out crying. Nate took Bella from me and put her in her mini crib we put in the living room.

"Max, what happened?" I asked him as he started to calm down.

Becca POV (the phone convo)

I called Max, he had to know about this. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"I needed to tell you something important. Do you want to know?" I asked, my voice crackling for the hour of crying I endured.

"Not really." He said getting annoyed.

"Well I think you have a right to know. Remember the night Alex walked in on us?" I asked, my eyes tearing up again.

"Yea?" He asked, his voice had a hint of worry in it.

"Ummm... Well... I'm just gonna come out a say it. I was pregnant." I said. The tears were starting to fall over my eyelids and I could feel my throat tightening.

"You're lying." He said coldly.

"No I'm not. But the key word was 'was'. I went and got an abortion today." I said, my voice crackling.

"And you didn't come to me to see how I felt about it?" He asked. I could hear his voice crackling too.

"I was going to ask you what you thought I should do but then you just broke up with me. Can we please get back together Max?" I asked, almost begged.

"No I don't think we should. With you going and doing that without telling me." He said. I could hear his voice crackling again.

"I didn't tell you because you broke up with me. It was in my body so it should have been my choice on what to do. You wouldn't of cared anyway." I told him. The tears were streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto my shirt.

"Becca please! Just don't call me." He said. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Bye Max." I said as a bunch more tears fell from my eyes.

"See you on Monday." I heard him say, then a click and the line went dead. I pressed end on my cell phone and just sat there looking at my computer.

"I was almost a Mom." I told myself, "And how stupid of me to almost let that happen."

Alex's POV

"Max, what happened?" I asked him as he started to calm down.

"B-B-Becca w-was p-p-p-pregnant. Sh-She g-got an abortion." He said in between sobs. I froze.

See, this is what happens when you brake promises.

* * *

**OMG THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!!  
but there will be a sequel  
there's a poll on my profile about what the title should be  
REVIEW LOVELY PEOPLE  
and don't forget to VOTE!!!!  
if you have your own idea plz send it to me  
my ideas are pretty crappy**


End file.
